Użytkownik:Rochi'Octavija/Brudnowpis
Dobry tydzień. Zauwazyliscie jak bardzo kanon EAH ma wywalone na pokrewieństwa etc w mitoloigiach? tak? to dobrze bo ja też i się tego trzymam. Kto mi zabroni to i tak fanon. Plany *Jazmyn zostaje OC tła i nie publikowaną, szkice w segregatorze masz, bułciu. Będzie wspominana na stronie Desert Rose min.jako jej współlokatorka. *Rebot historii Mingxing i może nowy wygląd plus opisanie jej bardziej ludzkiej formy po spadnięciu na ziemię z deszczem meteorów, kiedy straciła część swojej astralnej formy. *Segregujemy, przenosimy. *Luna i Sol odwrócone tzn. jasny księżyc i mroczniejsze słońce. Nowości *"Latający kufer" *'Maisy' - To tylko fanfik lel. Chcę narratorkę, nie, nie córke Narratorów. Narratorkę samą w sobie. Nie znany jest wygląd tej postaci ponieważ jest "poza" lecz używa pewnego rodzaju kwiatów jako swój awatar, te kwiaty a właściwie ich rysunek znajdzie się na ID. Te kwiaty znajdują się tez na pamiętniczkach moich OC i różnych pierdółłkach jak drzwi itp. Maisy tutaj nie powstanie bo jest nie do końca zgodna z regulaminem lecz umieszczam to tutaj by było wiadome że mam kogoś takiego. I przechodzimy do OC 'Luncia' Luna - córka greckiej bogini księżyca Selene, nocny marek, potrafi do rana siedzieć na telefonie, odsypia w dzień i narzeka na bezsenność, trochę szalona, pozytywnie zakręcona. Zdarza jej się lunatykować. Ma czarne włosy z grzywką i srebrnymi, pojedynczymi pasemkami, wielki księżyc na głowie, coś jak Enchantress w Suicide Squad. Jej włosy się świecą w ciemności (tak jak u Usagi w Sailor Moon Crystal klik. Jest śpiochem, uwielbia spać, ale zazwyczaj robi to w dzień. Interesuje się astronomią i stara się obalać niesprawdzone nowinki na ten temat, uwielbia obserwować gwiazdy i doszukiwać się gwiazdozbiorów. Jest przesądna, wierzy w horoskopy i nałogowo je sprawdza, interesuje się również minerałami, które kolekcjonuje. Emanowałaby taką gwiezdną poświatą, tak jak Sage w Star Darlings. Haylley mogłaby Lunie układać horoskopy. często spotyka się z Babą Jagą, aby ta powróżyła jej z kuli czy coś. Ma na policzkach znamiona w kształcie księżyców, które by się świeciły (coś jak Star Butterfly) widoczne tylko w ciemnościach. Od Amity <3 nocny marek i odsypianie - totalnie ja. Osobowość *Nocny marek, buszuje w nocy w dzień odsypia ale nie oznacza to że nie można ujrzeć jej w dzień...w końcu lekcje same się nie odrobią. Wygląd Relacje 'Rodzina' Luna ma rodzeństwo - brata oraz siostrę imieniem Diana wbrew pozorom imie to po koleżance a że pasuje. 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' Sol Helium, Haylley Stargazing, Moana Okaha'i (woda ponoć jest związana z księżycem, przypływy czy coś takiego). 'Znajomi' Desire II Von Duchess obie wolą noc od dnia na wykonywanie czynności. Ich historia mogłabny wyglądać mniej więcej tak - obie zaspały na lekcje, bum na korytarzu. Deska może jest nawet ciupkę zazdrosna o dziedzictwo Luny, tez wolałaby sobie na nieboskłonie biegać niż pić herbatki w towarzystwie despotycznej matki. 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Historie relacji' Zainteresowania '?' Zdolności *'Blask' - W nocy włosy Luny emanują piękną, białą poświatą niczym księżyc w pełni wiem że technicznie rzecz biorąc księżyc sam z siebie nie świeci tylko słońce a on jedynie odbija to światło ale ćśśś.. *'Prekognicja' - Zawdzięczane Amity <3 inspo - Lumina z Barbie. *'Przywołanie skrzydeł' - Luna może przywołać parę białych, sporych rozmiarów skrzydeł u swoich ramion. Wystąpienia *Brak. Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Diademie z ogromnym półksiężycem. *Mocnym makijażu. *Bardzo jasnej karnacji. Niezapomniane cytaty Biografia skrócona Ciekawostki *Jej imię oznacza "Księżyc". *Została adoptowana od Amity.Gali. Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Szlachetna - Luna nie widzi przeciwwskazań by podążać śladami swojej mamy, ba. Podoba jej się wizja bycia czczoną boginią nawet jesli nie miałaby tyle czasu na spedzanie go z przyjaciółmi jak teraz. Klasyczna baśń Mitologia grecka – zbiór mitów przekazywanych przez starożytną grecką tradycję opowieści o bogach i herosach, wyjaśniających miejsce człowieka w świecie, oraz samo funkcjonowanie świata, jego stworzenie i historię. Z mitologii czerpano wiedzę na temat świata i rozwijano na tej podstawie normy etyczne wyznaczające miejsce człowieka w ustalonym porządku świata. Wiedza płynąca z mitów nie stanowiła jednak nigdy „prawdy objawionej” i otwarta była na dyskurs, polemikę i krytykę. Sama zaś starożytna religia grecka, chociaż nie sposób o niej mówić w oderwaniu od mitologii będącej jej elementarną częścią składową, opierała się w znacznym stopniu na ortopraksji (jedności praktyk religijnych), nie zaś ortodoksji (jedności poglądów). Najstarszymi źródłami wiedzy o mitologii greckiej są dzieła Homera i Hezjoda. Mitologia stymulowała twórczość artystyczną do tego stopnia, że ciągle pojawiały się nowe wątki, odzwierciedlające relacje zachodzące między człowiekiem i bogami; służyły one głównie do określenia granic, których śmiertelnikom nie było wolno przekraczać. Selene - (także Księżyc; stgr. Σελήνη Selḗnē ‘Księżyc’, łac. Luna ‘Księżyc’) – w mitologii greckiej bogini i uosobienie Księżyca; jedna z tytanid; utożsamiana z rzymską Luną. Należała do drugiego pokolenia tytanów. Była bóstwem związanym z kultem Księżyca. Według wierzeń starożytnych Greków przemierzała nocne niebo na srebrnym rydwanie, zaprzężonym w parę białych koni (lub mułów albo krów), który najbardziej jaśniał w czasie księżycowej pełni. Swą wędrówkę rozpoczynała (wynurzała się z fal Okeanosa) na Wschodzie i kończyła (zanurzała się w falach Okeanosa) po drugiej stronie widnokręgu, na Zachodzie]. Przypisywano jej wpływ na praktyki magiczne i stan zdrowia. "Selene ma skrzydła przestronne, a blask, który rozsiewa po niebie, rodzi się z jej głowy nieśmiertelnej i ogarnia całą ziemię. Poświatą swoją ozdabia wszystkie rzeczy, a jej złota korona rozświetla ciemne powietrze. W połowie miesiąca boska Selene kąpie się w Oceanie i ubrana w szaty świetliste, zaprzęga jasne rumaki do wozu, z którego lecą dalekie promienie. Wtedy moc jej największa, a jej światło staje się wróżbą dla ludzi. " Selene jest postacią, która w mitach pojawia się sporadycznie. Najbardziej znany mit opowiada o miłości bogini do Endymiona (pięknego i młodego pasterza, królewicza elijskiego), którego odwiedzała w grocie na wzgórzu Latmos. W sztuce przedstawiana jest zwykle jako urodziwa „białolica” kobieta z wielkimi skrzydłami u ramion, w świetlistym peplosie i himationie, z pochodnią w ręce, z półksiężycem, w diademie. Wyobrażenie o bogini przejawia się w greckim malarstwie wazowym i rzeźbie (wschodni przyczółek Partenonu, reliefy na rzymskich sarkofagach), w malarstwie olejnym, w poezji i prozie. Imieniem bogini została nazwana jedna z planetoid – (580) Selene. Od Selene pochodzą nazwy pojęć związanych z Księżycem, takie jak: selenodezja, selenofizyka20, selenografia, selenologia, selenonautyka, Selenita oraz selenit (gr. selēnítēs ‘księżycowy’) – minerał, którego połysk przypomina księżycową poświatę. Galeria Księżycowe główki szkic.jpg Luna ID.jpg Luna portret.jpg Luna's sigil.jpg Luna symbol.jpg Stroje Luna LD projekt.jpg Luna pierwszy projekt.jpg Luna pierwszy projekt szkic.jpg Luna ze skrzydełkami.jpg Sol i Luna art.jpg Od innych Luna projekty 2 by A.G.jpg|Luna by Amity Luna projekty by A.G.jpg|Luna by Amity Meta timeline 'Ocean' Moana Okaha'i - Osobowość *Nienawidzi gdy ktoś wykonuje określone gesty jak posyłanie całusów. Denerwuje ją to bardzo. *Śmiała. *Wymagająca. *Otwarta i szczera. *Nawet za szczera. *Nienawidzi stereotypów. *Lubi zaskakiwać. *Marzy jej się równość a nie mówienie która płeć jest w czymś lepsza, jak równość to równość geeez. *Imprezowiczka. *Silna. *Wojowniczka. *Łatwo nie wybacza. Jak jej podpadłeś to nie ma zmiłuj. Wygląd *Grubsza budowa ciała niż inne uczennice. *Ciemna karnacja. *Hawajska uroda Tak nie znudziło mi się to jeszcze jak azja . *Kwiaty, lots of flower. Przykładowa kompozycja kwiatów dla Moany - klik. *Musze wybrać jakiś jeden przewodni kwiat. *Czarne, grube, poplątane włosy spięte w kucyka. *Dwubarwne tęczówki - lewa brązowa, prawa błękitna. Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' Giannis, Lux Fata, Luna. 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' Kiran 'Zwierzak' 'Historie relacji' Zainteresowania '?' Zdolności *'Hydrokineza' - *'Leczenie' - Dziewczynę można poważnie zranić lecz dzięki wodzie Moana może pozbyć się skaleczeń. Niestety nie potrafi leczyć wodą innych osób. Dziewczyna jest jednak przekonana o tym że potrafi uleczyć inne osoby przy pomocy wody...póki co bezskutecznie. *'Zmiana stanu skupienia' - Moana potrafi zmienić swoje ciało w wodę lub obłok pary i na odwrót. Wystąpienia *Brak. Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Grubych, poplątanych włosach. *Dwubarwnych tęczówkach. *Muskularnej budowie. Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki *Jej imię oznacza "ocean, szeroki obszar wody, głębokie morze" w j.maoryskim, hawajskim i wielu innych językach polinezyjskich.. tak po księżniczce Disneya bo ją lubię i pasuje znaczenie okej. *Moana posiada swoje odzwierciedlenie w świecie Monster High, Tehani Yemayę. *Rodzica, (wogóle istnienie) oraz nazwisko zawdzięcza Amity.Gali. Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? thumb|left|100pxSzlachetna - Klasyczna baśń Mitologia hawajska - zespół wierzeń, mitów, legend i praktyk kultowych rdzennych Hawajczyków. Uważana jest za odmianę bardziej ogólnej mitologii polinezyjskiej lecz o unikalnym dla niej charakterze, rozwijaną od kilkanaście stuleci przed rokiem około 1800, kiedy to król Kamehameha I zjednoczył hawajskie plemiona w Królestwo Hawajów. Mitologia hawajska związana jest ściśle z religią hawajską, systemem wierzeń reprezentujących piękno i tajemnicę świętych hawajskich tradycji. Religia została oficjalnie zniesiona w XIX w., ale jest podtrzymywana przez niektórych praktyków do dnia dzisiejszego. W hawajskiej mitologii, Nāmaka (lub Nā-maka-o-Kahaʻi, oczy Kahaʻi) występuje jako bogini morza wodny duch w cyklu Pele. Jest córką Ku-waha-ilo i Haumei, których reszta dzieci to Pele, siostry Hiʻiaka , bracia Kama, oraz ptak Halulu. Aukelenuiaiku został mężem Namaki w Kahiki, a później mężem Pele. Kiedy Pele sprzeczała się ze swoją potężną siostrą ja to tam myślę że o męża ale nic nie wspomnieli na wikipedii ang., Namaka wysłała wodne fale by zniszczyły wyspy oraz krainy należące do Pele. Wspierana przez rodzinę, Pele stanęła naprzeciw Namace, lecz Namaka zniszczyła ją. In Thrum's Kane-huna-moku myth Nāmaka is called the chiefess of the Mu and Menehune people when they are summoned to build the watercourse for Kikiaola at Waimea on Kauaʻi (Beckwith 1970:193, 495). When Pele causes a conflagration by staying too close to the fire god Lono-makua, Nāmaka drives her away (Beckwith 1970:170). Inna legenda w której zostaje wspomniana Nāmaka opowiada o tym jak Moela, strazniczy pies bogini został zmieniony w popiół kiedy dotknął Aukele. Galeria Moana pierwszy szkic.jpg Moana ID.jpg MoanaIKiranIlu.jpg Kwiaty dla Moany.jpg Stroje Moana CY.jpg|Charmed Yearbook Moana balowy.jpg Moana DG.jpg|Dragon Games Meta timeline 'Nadaję mu status priorytetu.' Hammond - Syn księcia Z baśni "Błękitny ptak", w konflikcie przeznaczeń, opowiedział się po stronie Buntowników. Wynika to z faktu że nie czuje się dobrze, kiedy musi być odpowiedzialny za grupę przy okazji będąc w centrum uwagi. Książę sprawia wrażenie uroczego, promiennego i do rany przyłóż chłopca, wiecznie młodego duchem, myślącego o niebieskich migdałach, nieobecnego, to typ marzyciela który potrafi godzinami patrzeć w okno, zastanawiając się nad wieloma, możliwymi scenariuszami i rozmyślając. Hammond od dziecka czuje silną więź z astronomią i wszelkimi, powiązanymi z nieboskłonem zjawiskami, wiele osób twierdzi że chłopak posiada ogromne zdolności plastyczne w kierunku rysunku. Osobowość *Uroczy młodzieniec o bogatym zasobie słownictwa. Ostatnia rzecz jaka mu w głowie to romanse, bo nie potrafi dostrzegać miłości. *Niemal wszyscy oczekują od niego etykiety na najwyższym poziomie, dawaniu przykładu, zdolności w walce bronią ale on źle czuje się w swojej roli, dlatego wybrał drogę Buntowników. *Pacyfista. *Chodzi lekkim, wdzięcznym krokiem jakby latał. *Lubi się uśmiechać, jest pogodny. *Marzyciel jakich mało. *Lecz są one trudne do spełnienia a on zdaje się do tego nie dąży. * Niby taki zaradny, mądry i pomysłowy a w kwestii uczuć sierota totalna. Serio. Nie potrafi zauważyć że podoba się komuś lub że coś do kogoś czuje. Wygląd Hammond jest niskim i wątłym nastolatkiem o bladej cerze i jasnych, podpadających w szarość, wiecznie nieułożonych włosach. Jego dość charakterystyczną cechą wyglądu jest wąski rozstaw oczu, które są niezwykle duże co sprawia groteskowe wrażenie. Tęczówki chłopaka są nieskazitelnie błękitne a brwi ciemnoszare. Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' Rawiya, Desire 'Znajomi' Haylley Stargazing, Ming, Celaeno. 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' W Hammondzie podkochuje się Rawiya, lecz chłopak zdaje się zupełnie nie dostrzegać uczuć jakimi darzy go przyjaciółka. 'Zwierzak' 'Historie relacji' 'Z Rawiyą' Znają się od dzieciństwa. Zainteresowania 'Astronomia' Od małego marzą mu się podróże kosmiczne, uwielbia astronomię i wszystko co związane z gwiazdami (zbierał książki, jak był mały latał po domu w pudle z wyciętą dziurą na głowę i bawił się że jest astronautą Akurat to ma po mnie ) 'Rysunek' 'Florystyka' Wystąpienia *Brak. Po czym go rozpoznać? *Zwykle ubiera kreacje o błękitnej bądź ciemnoniebieskiej barwie. *Nie ważne czy jest zimno czy ciepło - zakłada ulubiony płaszcz z motywem nocnego nieba. *Nie rozstaje się ze swoją torbą-listonoszką w której trzyma min. Błękitne pióro. Niezapomniane cytaty Szlachetny czy Buntownik? thumb|left|156pxBuntownik - W konflikcie przeznaczeń Hammond opowiedział się po stronie Buntowników. Chłopak nie widzi siebie w roli władcy, a i obecna pozycja narzuca na niego wiele reguł, obowiązków i zasad z którymi nie daje sobie rady, po za tym zostanie królem uniemożliwiałoby mu spełnienie marzenia jeszcze z dzieciństwa - postawienia stopy na księżycu. Ciekawostki *Został adoptowany od Liścia w formie moodboardu. *Imię postaci zostało nadane na cześć pewnego chomika z gry "Overwatch". *Najprawdopodobniej pochodzi ono od angielskiego nazwiska, które stało się nastepnie germańskim imieniem - Haimund znaczy ono "ochrona domu" imię może także pochodzić od staronordyckiego imienia - Hámundr które znaczy "wysoka ochrona". *Uwielbia morele. *Przez długi czas uczył się odczytywać i rozpoznawać konstelacje. *Od Desire, Hammond otrzymał propozycję dołączenia do Kulbu artystycznego, jednakże dziewczyna do dzisiaj nie otrzymała odpowiedzi. Klasyczna baśń Błękitny ptak - klik Galeria Hammond - koncept.jpg|Wygląd w koncepcie. Hammond symbol.jpg Hammond - koncept - twarz.jpg Hammond ID.jpg Hammond chibi.jpg Stroje Hammond i Rawiya CY.jpg Od innych Adopt16.jpg|By Liść Meta timeline 'Delara' Delara Alfarsi - Siostra (bliźniaczka? ale dwujajowa jak już) Aynur. Buntowniczka która kompletnie nie rozumie swojej roli i zdolności, nie nazwałbyś jej kimś związanym z miłością no nie ma bata. Osobowość Wygląd Relacje 'Rodzina' Aynur Alfarsi 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' Giannis, Sophia, Oracle Moíra, Lux Fata. 'Wrogowie' River Wassernixe i Laura Felicity 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Historie relacji' Zainteresowania '?' Zdolności *'??' - Wystąpienia *Brak. Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki *Means "adorning the heart", from Persian دل (del) meaning "heart" and آرا (ara) meaning "decorate, adorn". Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Buntowniczka - W konflikcie przeznaczeń Delara opowiedziała się po stronie buntowników. Nie musi obawiać się o historię jej baśni, poniewaz przeznaczenie przejeła starsza siostra Delary - Aynur. Gdyby nie to Delara pewnie opowiedziałaby się jako Roybel, ponieważ wbrew pozorom dba o sswoich krewnych i martwi się o nich. Klasyczna baśń Mitologia Ugarycka - zbiór wierzeń ludności zamieszkującej obszary Kanaanu w okresie XV–XIII wieku p.n.e. Zbiory mitów ugaryckich odnaleziono podczas wykopalisk archeologicznych w bibliotekach pałacu królewskiego w Ugarit i kilku świątyniach. Są to, jak do tej pory, najstarsze znane mity spisane w języku semickim. Mitologia ugarycka jest częścią religii kananejskiej. Iszhara - Bogini, która była prawdopodobnie ściślej związana z tradycją semicką niż sumeryjską. Jej kult mógł się rozprzestrzenić do Mezopotamii południowej z rejonu środkowego Eufratu. Wydaje się, że była związana z bogiem Daganem, według jednego z przekazów była prawdopodobnie jego żoną. Jako boginię miłości utożsamiano ją z Isztar (Inaną); była też kojarzona z wojną i wróżeniem z wnętrzności (wróżbiarstwo) albo boginią matką. W objaśnieniu do jednego z rytuałów opisuje się ją jako matkę Sebittu, czyli Siódemki bogów. Początkowo kojarzonym z nią zwierzęciem był wąż bašmu, od czasów późnokasyckich zastąpiony przez skorpiona. W tekstach astronomicznych boginię Iszharę utożsamiano z gwiazdozbiorem Skorpiona. Ważną boginią, noszącą takie same imię Iszhara, była bogini czczoną w Anatolii i Syrii. Galeria Delara ID.jpg Meta timeline 'Lhamo' Lhamo - Princess Iron Fan z noweli "Jouirney to the West". Ma taki fajny, wielgachny wachlarz powodujący wiry powietrzne i jest "mroczna". Osobowość *Choleryczka *Ale urokliwa *Temperamentna *Pomiatać to ona a nie nią. *Lubi mieć ostatnie słowo. *Nie ma skrupułów by bawić się innymi czasem z nudy czasem dla korzyści. *Mhroczna *Bored *Ciągle żuje tą swoją gumę balonową, zuje żuje nawet jak mówi. Wygląd *Niexo demoniczny *Małe rogi *Blada karnacja *Czarne obwódki. *Krwiste oczy. *Mocny, ciemny makijaż. *Pazury. Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' Zheng 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Historie relacji' Zainteresowania '?' Zdolności *'??' - Wystąpienia *. Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Ciemnym makijażu. 8Wachlarzu. *Rogach. *Nieustannie przeżuwa gumę balonową. Osiągnięcia Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki *Means "goddess" in Tibetan. *Jej ślinianki mają problem z wytwarzaniem sliny, często ma suche gardło przez co guma balonowa nie jest dla niej przyjemnością a obowiązkiem. Nauczyciele wiedzą o tym dlatego nie robią problemów kiedy Lhamo żuje na lekcji. Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Klasyczna baśń Galeria Lhamo ID.jpg Lhamo i Zheng szkic.jpg 'Giannis' Giannis - Syn mitologicznego Chronosa, bądź jak kto woli "Father time". Dysponuje chronokinezą i umie zamrozić coś w czasie. Szlachetny. "Even miracles take a little time."Pyskaty, nie respektuje hierarchi wieku i zdaje się mieć na większość wywalone. Mógłby mieć za sobą taka fajną tarcze zegarową jak Zilean z LoLa. Kolory przewodnie - brąż, mięta, biel, czerwień. Osobowość *Jest zły na to że nie mógł mieć "normalnego" dzieciństwa. Wcale nie podoba mu sie byciem tym kim jest i obowiązki. *Czesto robi na złość rodzicom. *Sprawia wrażenie wiecznie czyms urazonego, niezadowolonego. *Małomówny a jak sie odzywa to gównie niemiło. *Tak naprawde to przeraża go odpowiedzialność wiążąca się z przyjęciem przeznaczenia. *Zdaje sobie sprawe z tego że nie jest wymarzonym synem. *Łatwo sie obraża. *Ale jak każdy ma swoje zalety, po prostu trzeba się do nich dokopać. *Wbrew pozorom np. jest odpowiedzialny i potrtafi zająć się sam sobą. Wygląd Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' Moana 'Znajomi' Delara, Sophia, 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Historie relacji' Zainteresowania '?' Zdolności Jako że chłopak jest jeszcze młody jego zdolności nie są rozwinięte w pełni. *'?Mignięcie' - *'Zakrzywienie' - *'Spowolnianie czasu' - Wystąpienia *Brak. Po czym go rozpoznać? *Stelażu przypominającym ogromny zegar. *Fryzurze. Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki *Pomysł na stelaż przypominający zegar pochodzi od Zileana z gry "League of Legends" tak samo cytat do Jill. *Jego pierwszy cytat to moje słowa. Uznałam że będą idealnie pasować do postaci. Szlachetny czy Buntownik? Klasyczna baśń Mitologia grecka – zbiór mitów przekazywanych przez starożytną grecką tradycję opowieści o bogach i herosach, wyjaśniających miejsce człowieka w świecie, oraz samo funkcjonowanie świata, jego stworzenie i historię. Z mitologii czerpano wiedzę na temat świata i rozwijano na tej podstawie normy etyczne wyznaczające miejsce człowieka w ustalonym porządku świata. Wiedza płynąca z mitów nie stanowiła jednak nigdy „prawdy objawionej” i otwarta była na dyskurs, polemikę i krytykę. Sama zaś starożytna religia grecka, chociaż nie sposób o niej mówić w oderwaniu od mitologii będącej jej elementarną częścią składową, opierała się w znacznym stopniu na ortopraksji (jedności praktyk religijnych), nie zaś ortodoksji (jedności poglądów). Najstarszymi źródłami wiedzy o mitologii greckiej są dzieła Homera i Hezjoda. Mitologia stymulowała twórczość artystyczną do tego stopnia, że ciągle pojawiały się nowe wątki, odzwierciedlające relacje zachodzące między człowiekiem i bogami; służyły one głównie do określenia granic, których śmiertelnikom nie było wolno przekraczać. Chronos - (gr. Χρόνος Chrónos – czas, łac. Chronus) – bóg w mitologii greckiej, w przedsokratejskich pracach filozoficznych uważany za personifikację czasu, który wszystko widzi, ujawnia i wyrównuje. Według niektórych kosmogonii źródło wszechrzeczy, budowniczy wszystkiego. Czasem mylony z Kronosem, którego odpowiednikiem w mitologii rzymskiej był Saturn. W greckich i rzymskich mozaikach przestawiany jako mężczyzna poruszający koło zodiaku. Często nazywany imieniem Aeon (Wieczny Czas). Niektóre ze współczesnych słów, powiązane z imieniem boga Chronosa, to chronologia, chroniczność, synchronizacja i kronika. Zwykle przedstawiany jako stary, mądry mężczyzna z długą, szarą brodą. Współcześnie ukazywany między innymi jako Ojciec Czas. Galeria Giannis ID.jpg GiannisProjektStroju.jpg Meta timeline *'Sierpień 2019' - 'Tu będzie tytuł!' Iset - A może coś egipskiego mam Neith ale mam też pomysł na design so... której wygląd inspirowany byłby tą panią?. Pomysł na "rodzica" - klik. Osobowość Wygląd Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' Neith Ihejirika siedziały razem zamknięte w 'robowcu" póki Suśka Neith nie uwolniła...a Neith i nnych /Wakacyjny pamiętnik Su Hua - Kair"/. 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Historie relacji' Zainteresowania '?' Zdolności *'??' - Wystąpienia *. Portrayals Po czym ją rozpoznać? Osiągnięcia Niezapomniane cytaty Biografia skrócona Ciekawostki *Egyptian form of Greek Isis (reconstructed as Iset or Ueset), which possibly meant "the throne". In Egyptian mythology Isis was the goddess of the sky and nature, the wife of Osiris and the mother of Horus. She was originally depicted wearing a throne-shaped headdress, but in later times she was conflated with the goddess Hathor and depicted having the horns of a cow on her head. She was also worshipped by people outside of Egypt, such as the Greeks and Romans. *Jej wygląd jest inspirowany postacią z serii "Miraculous". *Nosi perukę. Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Klasyczna baśń Galeria Iset ID.jpg Meta timeline 'Pani "kamienna twarz"' Zheng - Córka bogini Mazu. Osobowość *Inspirowana księżniczką Mermistą z "She-Ra and the Princesses of power". *Znudzona, taka troszkę naburmuszona ale lojalna dla swoich przyjaciół *Taka "tarcza" jest gotowa ich bronić. *"Szkoda czasu i nerwów" - odpuszcza kiedy widzi brak rezultatów. *Trochę ma też z Peyton - taka 'damulka" ale mózg ma i wie jak go uzyć. *Tak jak u Peyton zalezy jej bardzo na nieskazitelnym i dobrym imieniu, byciu kimś waznym w oczach innych, niezastapionym. *"Idealny obrazek w prostej ramce" *Ma kompleksy - nie podoba jej się jej nos dlatego przykrywa go mazidłami i zakrywa wachlarzem. *Cyniczna. *Ze stoickim spokojem. Wygląd Zheng jest niską i bladą dziewczyną o pełnych kształtach, czarnych, sięgających pasa włosach, waskich, szaro-brązowych oczach, kruczoczarnych brwiach i bladych wargach. Chociaż nie należy do najdrobniejszych osób ma delikatne i kościste paliczki. Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Dalsza rodzina' Nuan, do której ma raczej chłodne nastawienie. 'Przyjaciele' Lhamo 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Historie relacji' Zainteresowania '?' Zdolności *'??' - Odziedziczyła zdolność do opuszczania ciała we śnie co bardzo ją niepokoi bo ma przez to wrażenie że nie jest nieskazitelna i robi za dziwadło dlatego ukrywa. Wystąpienia *Brak. Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Wachlarzu. *Sporej ilosci makijażu na twarzy. Niezapomniane cytaty Biografia skrócona Ciekawostki *From Chinese 正 (zhèng) meaning "right, proper, correct" or 政 (zhèng) meaning "government", as well as other hanja characters with a similar pronunciation. *Zheng posiada swoja odpowiedniczkę w uniwersum Monster High, Peyton Itsas-Olatuę. *Jej fryzura opiera si.ę na uczesaniu Mercy w skinie "Zhuque" z gry "Overwatch". *Inspo do Legacy Day - klik. Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Szlachetna - bo czemu nie. Zheng chodziła do EAH jak rozpoczął się ten konflikt Raven i Apple. Znała jedynie drogę podążania sladami rodziców i jak weszło pojęcie "Rebels" Zheng troszkę zdebiała. Tak czy siak została przy swoim (bo to że umie odpuścic nie oznacza że nie lubi zostawac przy swoim) Klasyczna baśń thumb|leftMazu – popularna chińska bogini mórz, czczona szczególnie na południowym wybrzeżu Chin i na Tajwanie. Jej kult szerzył się również na terenach nadmorskich, zamieszkiwanych przez Chińczyków, poczynając od Tianjinu, poprzez Azję Południowo-Wschodnią po Kalifornię i Brazylię. Mazu uchodzi za patronkę rybaków i żeglarzy. Inne jej określenie to „Cesarzowa Niebios” (Tianhou, 天后). Według legendy, Mazu była córką rybaka, która potrafiła opuszczać swoje ciało we śnie. Podczas jednego ze sztormów uratowała ojca i braci. Ostatniemu nie zdążyła pomóc i żeby naprawić swój błąd pomaga rybakom. Tradycja wskazuje jej datę urodzenia na 19 kwietnia 901 roku (lub 960 r.). Mazu towarzyszą Tysiącmilowe Oko (Qianli Yan, 千里眼) oraz Ucho Śledzące Wiatr (Shunfeng Er, 顺风耳), których schwytała na Górze Kwitnących Brzoskwiń i którzy pomagają jej ratować potrzebujących rybaków. Galeria Zheng ID.jpg Lhamo i Zheng szkic.jpg Meta timeline 'Ling' Ling-Ling - Były wiśnie to mam śliweczkę Córka księżniczki Shouyang z bajki "The Plum Blossom Princess" Osobowość Wygląd Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Historie relacji' Zainteresowania '?' Zdolności *'??' - Wystąpienia *Brak. Portrayals Po czym ją rozpoznać? Osiągnięcia Niezapomniane cytaty Biografia skrócona Ciekawostki *From Chinese 灵 (líng) meaning "spirit, soul", 铃 (líng) meaning "bell, chime", or other Chinese characters that are pronounced similarly. *Pomysł na "Legacy Day" klik. *Pisownia jej imienia nawiązuje do bohaterki filmu "Mulan II" - Ting-Ting. Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Klasyczna baśń thumb|left|90pxThe Plum Blossom princess - It is quite a short tale. Princess Shouyang, the daughter of the prestigious Emperor Liu, was relaxing in the garden one day. She fell asleep under her plum blossom tree, and as gently as ever, a single plum blossom fell on top of her forehead. As she woke up, she noticed that women all over the country fawned over on how the blossom made the Princess so very beautiful and started to copy her in painting the mark over their foreheads as well. The Princess was confused in how the the blossom didn’t seem to come off until much later. She then came to be the Goddess of Plum Blossoms, helping plum blossoms and gardens flourish under her. klik do wikipedii ang. Galeria Ling ID.jpg Meta timeline 'No co ja poradzę że uwielbiam OC w "tych klimatach"' Nuan - Córka Chang'e z chińskiej mitologii, krewna Xii (nie lubi jej bo uważa ją za sucz) iSerenity. Lepiejmisięrobipostacikobieceokej. Nuan jest adoptowana i "Boskość" oraz przeznaczenie zostały jej nadane (nikt prócz rodziny nie wie mega top secret) jej biologiczni rodzice to najprawdopodobniej normalni, zwykli ludzie zajmujący się pracą na roli. Osobowość *Rozłam przeżywa. *Podatna na chwilę. *Zapominalska. *Lubi dobrze zjeść. Wygląd Nuan to niska dziewczyna lekko "przy kości". Jej włosy są kruczoczarne i spięte zazwyczaj w długiego, postrzępionego kucyka. Tęczówki nastolatki mają brązowo-niebieska barwę, wargi maluje fioletową szminka a czarne brwi ozdabia dodatkowymi kreskami. Twarz Nuan ma azjatycką aparycję a uszy idealnie przylegają do głowy. Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Dalsza rodzina' Przybrana - Xia Shuffen Jiang i Serenity Tsukikari (a to piąta woda po kisielu że tak to napiszę). 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Historie relacji' Zainteresowania '?' Zdolności *'Podatność na fazy księżyca' - zachowanie Nuan nieco zmienia się podczas konkretnych faz księżyca np. Podczas pełni jest pełna energii i ma bezsenność. *'Delikatność' - Nuan jest osobą bardzo podatną na urazy oraz zranienia, dlatego musi zachować dużą ostrożność. Wystąpienia *Brak. Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Biografia skrócona *Jest sobie bardzo wieżące małżeństwo pracujące na roli. *Bardzo, bardzo religijni. *I pewnego dnia kobieta zaczyna spodziewać się dziecka. *Ale cos źle idzie i wszyscy wiedzą ze dziecko umiera. *Ale nie umarło bo jest na granicy. *I właśnie zostaje zabrane przez ta boginię księżyca która wychowuje ja jak własne. Taka..."nagroda" za głęboką wiarę or something. *Prawdziwi rodzic emyslą że nie żyje, opłakali pochowlai. *Ale żyje sobie gdzieś z przybraną rodziną, zostają nadane jej "boskość" i inne takie rzeczy i się uczy do przejęcia obowiązków przybranej matki. *O swoim pochodzeniu dowiaduje się dopiero przez przybyciem do EAH co sprawia że ma watpliwości co do tego kim jest i inne takie. Ciekawostki *From Chinese 暖 (nuǎn) meaning "warm, genial" or other characters with a similar pronunciation. *Jej cytat pochodzi z gry "Overwatch". Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? thumb|left|100pxRoybel - Chociaż Nuan oficjalnie podaje się za Szlachetną, prawda o jej pochodzeniu sprawiła że dziewczyna zaczęła mieć wątpliwości co do tego kim jest i kim powinna stać się w przyszłości. Klasyczna baśń thumb|left|200pxChang'e - w mitologii chińskiej bogini Księżyca. Pierwotnie nosiła imię Heng’e (姮娥), które zmieniono w II wieku z powodu obecności pierwszego znaku w imieniu cesarza, przez co uległ on tabuizacji. Według chińskich wierzeń była żoną łucznika Houyi. Pewnego dnia Houyi otrzymał w darze od bogini Xiwangmu ziele nieśmiertelności. Podczas nieobecności męża Chang’e zjadła je, na skutek czego stała się nieśmiertelna i wzniosła się na Księżyc, gdzie żyje w Pałacu Rozległego Zimna (Guanghangong, 广寒宫). Houyi bezskutecznie próbował dogonić żonę. Chang’e przedstawiana jest w ikonografii jako wytworna dama. Często przedstawia się ją w towarzystwie zająca, który wedle chińskich wierzeń mieszka na Księżycu, gdzie wyrabia z ziół lekarstwo dające nieśmiertelność. Cześć Chang’e oddaje się podczas Święta Środka Jesieni. Imieniem bogini nazwano chiński program eksploracji Księżyca. Galeria Nuan symbol.png Nuan ID.jpg Nuan portret.jpg Księżycowe główki szkic.jpg Nuan LD pierwszy szkic.jpg Meta timeline *'?' - 'Kropelka "świeżej krwi"' Rawiya - Córka Szeherezady, głównej narratorki "Baśni z Tysiąca i jednej nocy" Dziewczyna to osoba o bogatej wyobraźnii i lekkim piórze. Świetnie idzie jej działanie na żywioł i niemal cały czas ma nowe pomysły. Bardzo kreatywna. Inspirację potrafi czerpać z najmniej oczywistych rzeczy, cieszy się drobnostkami. Niestety, dość trudno przychodzi jej przyznanie się do błędu przed samą sobą i branie odpowiedzialności za czyny. Osobowość *Rozważna. *Dojrzała. *Bystra. *Bogata mowa. *Delikatna i pełna gracji. *Jednocześnie z głową w chmurach. *Czasem martwi się o nic, dużo przeprasza. Nawet za głupoty. *Kiedy jest zawstydzona lub zakłopotana czerwieni się na policzkach. *Lubi poprawiać innych. Wygląd Rawiya to niska, drobna dziewczyna o karnacji barwy kawy z mlekiem. Jej włosy są w odcieniu ciepłego brązu i sięgają jej ud. Tęczówki dziewczyny mają szafirową barwę, brwi brązowoą a usta są różane. Ma pełne rysy twarzy i ledwo widoczny podbródek. Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' Hammond, Parvati Crewe, Scholastique Dégoûtant (poznała je na kółku baśniobajarskim). 'Znajomi' Se-Yoon 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' Rawiya podkochuje się w Hammondzie, lecz przyjaciel zdaje się zupełnie niedostrzegać uczuć jakimi darzy go dziewczyna. 'Zwierzak' 'Historie relacji' Zainteresowania '?' Zdolności *'??' - Wystąpienia *Brak. Po czym ją rozpoznać? Osiągnięcia Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki *Imię postaci oznacza "opowiadacz historii", pochodząc od arabskiego روى (rawa) oznaczającego "opowiadać". Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? thumb|left|100px Klasyczna baśń Księga tysiąca i jednej nocy (znana również jako Baśnie z tysiąca i jednej nocy lub Tysiąc i jedna noc, oryg. arab. كتاب ألف ليلة وليلة Kitāb 'alf layla wa-layla; pers. هزار و یک شب Hezār-o yek šab) – zbiór około 300 baśni, podań, legend, anegdot i opowieści zamkniętych w kompozycyjną ramę legendy o sułtanie Szachrijarze i jego żonie Szeherezadzie, z głównym wątkiem narracyjnym Szeherezady. Pochodzą z IX–X w. i są zaliczane do arcydzieł literatury światowej. Galeria Rawiya ID.jpg Rawiya pierwszy szkic.jpg Rawiya symbol.jpg Rawiya szkic drugi.jpg Parvati & Rawiya szkic.jpg Rawiya IDr.jpg|Odświeżone ID. Stroje Hammond i Rawiya CY.jpg Meta timeline 'Nie mam pomysłu na tytuł' Kiran - Póki co mało mam do niego ale jakoś go lubię chyba że to tylko przez te Indie? kolory - biały, złoty, czerwony, orzechowy, szmaragdowy. Osobowość Wygląd Pójde w stronę łabędzia ale skrzydełka bedzie mógł sobie przywołać bo ma jakis tam amulet który niweluje je na codzień i te pe. Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' Moana Okahai 'Zwierzak' 'Historie relacji' Zainteresowania '?' Zdolności *'??' - Wystąpienia *Brak. Po czym go rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki *Derived from Sanskrit किरण (kirana), which can mean "dust" or "thread" or "sunbeam". A imię takie bo kojarzy mi się z tą postacią z mitologii. Szlachetny czy Buntownik? Klasyczna baśń Kinnara. - In Hindu mythology, a kinnara is a paradigmatic lover, a celestial musician, half-human and half-horse (India). In South-east Asia, two of the most beloved mythological characters are the benevolent half-human, half-bird creatures known as the Kinnara and Kinnari, which are believed to come from the Himalayas and often watch over the well-being of humans in times of trouble or danger. They are also featured in a number of Buddhist texts, including the Lotus Sutra. An ancient Indian string instrument is known as the Kinnari Veena. In Southeast Asian mythology, Kinnaris, the female counterpart of Kinnaras, are depicted as half-bird, half-woman creatures. One of the many creatures that inhabit the mythical Himavanta, Kinnaris have the head, torso, and arms of a woman and the wings, tail and feet of a swan. They are renowned for their dance, song and poetry, and are a traditional symbol of feminine beauty, grace and accomplishment. Edward H. Schafer notes that in East Asian religious art the Kinnara is often confused with the Kalaviṅka, which is also a half-human half-bird hybrid mythical creature, but that the two are actually distinct and unrelated. Galeria MoanaIKiranIlu.jpg Kiran ID.jpg Meta timeline 'Eleanor' Eleanor Thropp - Córka Elphaby, złej czarownicy z Zachodu z bajki "Czarnoksiężnik z krainy OZ" jej zwierzątkiem jest mała, latająca małpka. Lata na miotle i ma hydrofobię. Mogłaby być wykorzystywana w sensie że ma magię i wszyscy by chcieli na tym skorzystać i mogliby też chcieć korzystać w zły sposób typu "a weź teraz spraw, żeby ta suka Calanthe spadła ze schodów", a ona nie chciałaby tego robić, ponieważ zwyczajnie nie utożsamiałaby się z tym i mama jej wpajała, żeby nie dała się zaszufladkować tylko ze względu na swoje dziedzictwo i zawsze by odmawiała takich usług które miałyby komuś zaszkodzić. Rebels, miła i towarzyska osoba, ale z pazurem, feministka walcząca o swoje prawa, inie tylko swoje, prawa zwierząt np. (Nawiązanie do historii) woli używać magii w dobrym celu i do pomocy innym. Silna i niezależna, pomocna i przyjacielska kochana osoba, która dla bliskich zrobiłaby totalnie wszystko. Nie odpowiada jej zakończenie jej historii i dlatego jest Rebelsem, a mama jest z niej dumna, że podjęła taką decyzję i gdyby mogła zrobiłaby to samo. Osobowość Wygląd Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Historie relacji' Zainteresowania 'Zoologia' 'Prawo' Zdolności *'Wrodzona magia' - Wystąpienia *Brak. Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Zielonych dłoniach. *Małym kapelusiku na głowie. Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki *Została adoptowana od Amity.Gali. *Ma mały kapelutek jak w Bratzillas i zielone dłonie jak Eclipsa Butterfly z Star Butterfly vs The force of Evil. klik Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Buntowniczka - Klasyczna baśń thumb|leftCzarnoksiężnik z Krainy Oz - (oryg. The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, później The Wizard of Oz) – powieść dla dzieci autorstwa L. Franka Bauma, pierwsza część cyklu o czarodziejskiej krainie Oz. Powieść została wydana w Chicago w 1900 roku. Czarnoksiężnik z Krainy Oz, będąc pierwszym utworem fantasy w amerykańskiej literaturze dziecięcej, stał się istotnym elementem rozwoju tej literatury. Jest też zaliczany do klasyki światowej literatury dla dzieci. Książka opowiada o Dorotce, która w wyniku tornada, wraz ze swoim domem, a w nim psem Toto, przeniosła się do Krainy Oz. Tam spotkała kilku przyjaciół: Blaszanego Drwala, Stracha na Wróble i Tchórzliwego Lwa. Razem postanawiają odwiedzić czarnoksiężnika z Krainy Oz, który może im pomóc spełnić marzenia. Jednak czarnoksiężnik oczekuje w zamian zgładzenia czarownicy. Przyjaciele udają się do jej zamku, jednak przechodząc przez pole maków, zapadają w sen. Porywają ich małpy latające, nasłane właśnie przez ową czarownicę. Kiedy Dorotka widzi czarownicę, postanawia oblać ją wodą - tak właśnie, jak się okazało, można było ją zgładzić. Gdy wszyscy szczęśliwie wrócili do czarownika, okazało się, iż jest on tylko karłowatym starcem, który mieszkał w środku szmaragdowego posągu. Wszyscy wybierają się w podróż jego balonem. Jednak podczas podróży pies Dorotki - Toto, wypada z koszyka balonu. Dzięki zaczarowanym trzewiczkom dziewczyna dociera do domu - tam czekają na nią ciocia i wuj, w nowym domu. Galeria Eleanor ID.jpg Meta timeline 'Sophia' Sophia - Córka mitologicznego Atlasa, wiecie tego co to niby dźwiga na plecach cały świat. Kolczyki globusy?! <3 śliczna taka, bardzo poważna. Jest jak na kobietę dość umięśniona, często dźwiga ciężkie rzeczy pomagając tym samym słabszym. Mogłaby należeć do klubu krykieta czy coś.ej ale kocham te kolczyki globusy w mojej głowie są mega. Ubiera się w białe togi, preferuje ład, symetrię, biel, klasycyzm...lepiej nie mieć jej we wrogach. Roybels, uważa że można iść śladem rodzica ale chce jednocześnie zrobić to po swojemu a nie krok w krok. Jej znakiem rozpoznawczym ogólnie są mega ciekawe i niespotykane kolczyki w różnych kształtach np. na grilla ma kolczyki w kształcie steka, na wycieczkę w kształcie kompasu/mapy, do spania kolczyki poduszki etc... Osobowość Wygląd Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' Giannis 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Historie relacji' Zainteresowania '?' Zdolności *'??' - Wystąpienia *Brak. Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki *Means "wisdom" in Greek. This was the name of an early, probably mythical, saint who died of grief after her three daughters were martyred during the reign of the emperor Hadrian. Legends about her probably arose as a result of a medieval misunderstanding of the phrase Hagia Sophia "Holy Wisdom", which is the name of a large basilica in Constantinople Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Klasyczna baśń Mitologia grecka – zbiór mitów przekazywanych przez starożytną grecką tradycję opowieści o bogach i herosach, wyjaśniających miejsce człowieka w świecie, oraz samo funkcjonowanie świata, jego stworzenie i historię. Z mitologii czerpano wiedzę na temat świata i rozwijano na tej podstawie normy etyczne wyznaczające miejsce człowieka w ustalonym porządku świata. Wiedza płynąca z mitów nie stanowiła jednak nigdy „prawdy objawionej” i otwarta była na dyskurs, polemikę i krytykę. Sama zaś starożytna religia grecka, chociaż nie sposób o niej mówić w oderwaniu od mitologii będącej jej elementarną częścią składową, opierała się w znacznym stopniu na ortopraksji (jedności praktyk religijnych), nie zaś ortodoksji (jedności poglądów). Najstarszymi źródłami wiedzy o mitologii greckiej są dzieła Homera i Hezjoda. Mitologia stymulowała twórczość artystyczną do tego stopnia, że ciągle pojawiały się nowe wątki, odzwierciedlające relacje zachodzące między człowiekiem i bogami; służyły one głównie do określenia granic, których śmiertelnikom nie było wolno przekraczać. Atlas - (gr. Ἄτλας Atlas, łac. Atlas) – w mitologii greckiej jeden z tytanów. Uchodził za syna tytana Japeta i okeanidy Azji oraz brata Prometeusza, Epimeteusza i Menojtiosa. Skazany przez Zeusa za udział w tytanomachii na dźwiganie sklepienia niebieskiego na barkach gdzieś na dalekim zachodzie. Ojciec wielu córek zwanych Atlantydami (Plejady, Hiady, Hesperydy) i, według Homera, nimfy Kalipso. Według innej wersji uchodził za pierwszego astronoma. Jedenasta praca Heraklesa w służbie Eurysteusza miała polegać na kradzieży jabłek z ogrodu Hesperyd, córek Atlasa, który brał udział w tym przedsięwzięciu. Gdy Perseusz wracał z wyprawy przeciw Meduzie, postanowił zatrzymać się w zachodniej Afryce. Ponieważ jednak był synem Zeusa, spotkał się z wyjątkowo nieprzyjemnym powitaniem ze strony Atlasa. Rozgniewany heros pokazał tytanowi głowę jednej z gorgon i zamienił go w kamienną górę, którą nazwano imieniem tytana. Już Herodot (Dzieje 4, 184) utożsamiał go z górami w północno-zachodniej Afryce. Najsłynniejsze wyobrażenia Atlasa w sztuce – metopa w świątyni Zeusa w Olimpii, Atlas Farnezyjski – kopia w muzeum w Neapolu. Według niektórych autorów, szczególnie zwolenników historii o Atlantydzie, Atlas miał być synem Posejdona i herosem, a narodzić się miał ze związku z nimfą Klejto. Ten Atlas miał podobno jedenastu braci, z którymi razem założył największe miasta Atlantydy. Często utożsamiano go z wyżej opisanym Atlasem. Galeria Sophia ID.jpg Sophia pierwszy szkic.jpg Kolczyki Dla Sophii.jpg Meta timeline 'Ładne kaczątko' Euphemia - córka mitologicznej Echo. Zacina się nierzadko w zdaniach, jąkliwa. Obecnie całkiem ładna lecz swego czasu nie grzeszyła urodą...powinna nosić okulary. Zmieniła diametralnie sposób ubierania, uczesania, okulary zmieniła na soczewki z powodu bycia szykanowaną przez rówieśników. Nie jest w atu procentach zgodna ze sobą i by nie być już wysmiewaną udaje głupszą niż jest. Osobowość Wygląd Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Historie relacji' Zainteresowania '?' Zdolności *'??' - Wystąpienia *Brak. Portrayals Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Biografia skrócona Ciekawostki Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? thumb|left|156pxBuntowniczka - W konflikcie przeznaczeń Euphemia obrała stronę Buntowników z dobrze znanego w Baśnioceum powodu - nie chce podzielić smutnego losu rodzica. Klasyczna baśń Mitologia grecka – zbiór mitów przekazywanych przez starożytną grecką tradycję opowieści o bogach i herosach, wyjaśniających miejsce człowieka w świecie, oraz samo funkcjonowanie świata, jego stworzenie i historię. Z mitologii czerpano wiedzę na temat świata i rozwijano na tej podstawie normy etyczne wyznaczające miejsce człowieka w ustalonym porządku świata. Wiedza płynąca z mitów nie stanowiła jednak nigdy „prawdy objawionej” i otwarta była na dyskurs, polemikę i krytykę. Sama zaś starożytna religia grecka, chociaż nie sposób o niej mówić w oderwaniu od mitologii będącej jej elementarną częścią składową, opierała się w znacznym stopniu na ortopraksji (jedności praktyk religijnych), nie zaś ortodoksji (jedności poglądów). Najstarszymi źródłami wiedzy o mitologii greckiej są dzieła Homera i Hezjoda. Mitologia stymulowała twórczość artystyczną do tego stopnia, że ciągle pojawiały się nowe wątki, odzwierciedlające relacje zachodzące między człowiekiem i bogami; służyły one głównie do określenia granic, których śmiertelnikom nie było wolno przekraczać. thumb|leftEcho - w mitologii greckiej jedna z oread; uosobienie echa. Uchodziła za córkę Eteru i Gai. Według Owidiusza III 356-401 Echo długimi opowiadaniami przeszkadzała zazdrosnej Herze w śledzeniu miłostek Zeusa. Gdy bogini odkryła podstęp, ukarała nimfę utratą własnego głosu. Odtąd Echo nie mogąc powiedzieć nic z własnej woli musiała stale powtarzać cudze okrzyki. Pozbawiona głosu nimfa zakochała się w pięknym Narcyzie, w którym kochało się wielu, ale który odrzucał wszystkie te zaloty. Echo spotkała go, kiedy polował. Potrafiła wyznać mu miłość przez same powtarzanie jego słów, on jednak ją odrzucił. Zrozpaczona nimfa spędziła resztę życia w osamotnionych wąwozach, powoli ginąc z miłości, tak, że pozostał z niej tylko sam powtarzający cudze słowa głos. Echo raz jeszcze spotkała Narcyza po tym, gdy Afrodyta ukarała go za zabójstwo zakochanego w nim Amejniosa. Kara polegała na tym, że Narcyz ujrzał swoje odbicie w wodzie i pokochał je. Nie mogąc jednak spełnić miłości, wpadł w rozpacz. Choć Echo nie przebaczyła mu, smuciła się razem z nim, a kiedy z rozpaczy popełnił samobójstwo, powtarzała jego ostatnie słowa: "Żegnaj, młodzieńcze, na próżno ukochany". Galeria Euphemia ID.jpg Euphemia symbol.jpg W różnych seriach Meta timeline 'Flecistka' Kareen Melanie Flötist (ale woli Melanie lub Mela) - córka Flecisty z Hameln ze znanego chyba wszystkim podania. klasyczna muzyka plus miłośniczka baśni, rzecz jasna gra na flecie głównie poprzecznym, ale flet prosty nie jest jej obcy. Ubiera się w bardzo odświetne stroje, lubi długie buty i kuchnię orientalną. Jest przesadna, wierzy w przeznaczenie i brak przypadków. Wróg nr. Jeden Acaci, ale to z winy A, która uwzięła sie na postać ze wzgledu na rodzica który rodzinie Acaci i miastu jej ojca zgubę przyniósł w końcu zapłacić nie chcieli , ale Mela traktuje ją jak małą, smieszną dziewczynkę. Potrafi "zmusić" kogoś do określonej czynności za pomocą muzyki jak i przywoływać wspomnienia, iluzje. Royals. Ciekawe jest to że początkowo nie interesowała się muzyką. Nie widziała siebie grającej na instrumentach. Zmieniła zdanie dzięki rodzinie, którsy utwierdzili ją w przekonaniu że takie zdolności nie mogą zostać zatracone i muszą być rozwijane. Z czasem dziewczyna naprawdę pokochała flet, ale kiedy gra dla innych często czuje się do tego zmuszana (właśnie przez te zdolności do kontroli i wpływu). Osobowość *Nie lubi wysługiwać się fletem, no ale jak nie ma wyboru... *Dość trudno przed sobą przyznaje się do porażki. *Pierwsza ręki na zgodę nie poda. *Poker face. *Nie przyzna się publicznie że nie miała racji, jak już to po prostu umilknie. *Nie umie ot tak odpuścić i rzucić wszystkiego w diabły. *Pewna siebie i zdecydowana. *Konsekwentna. Wygląd Kareen to niska dziewczyna o siegających ud, prostych i jasnych włosach w kolorze platynowego blondu. Zdobi je błękitne ombre. Na jej głowie często można zauważyć ogromny kapelusz z piórem. Tęczówki nastolatki mają barwę morskiej tonii, a ona sama posiada słowiańską urodę, bladą cerę o policzkach pokrytych nielicznymi piegami i pełne rysy twarzy. Relacje 'Rodzina' Kareen jest córką Flecisty z dość dobrze znanego podania pt. "Flecista z Hameln". O rodzicach dziewczyny wiadomo naprawdę niewiele CDN 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' Kareen ma na pieńku z Acacią. Można śmiało rzec że to córka Burmistrza rozpoczęła konflikt między nimi. 'Miłość' Obecnie jedyną miłością Kareen jest jej flet jak i muzka. 'Zwierzak' Zainteresowania 'Muzyka klasyczna' 'Baśnie' 'Podróże' Zdolności Dzięki grze na swoim cudownym flecie, Kareen potrafi manipulować zwierzętami a czasem ludźmi. Działa to jednakże jedynie na tych osobach o słabej silnej woli i dzieciach. W zależności od dźwięku melodii Kareen może kierować także ich ruchami. Wystąpienia *Brak. Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Zwykle nie rozstaje aię z fletem, nierzadko widywana jest podczas gry na tym instrumencie. *Jest niezwykle oszczędna w słowach. *Ma bawarski akcent. Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki *Nazwisko postaci w tłumaczeniu z j. Niemieckiego oznacza po prostu "flecista". *Pierwszę imię zawdzięcza postaci Kareen z gry "Eldarya" zaś drugie imię - postaci Melanii (oryginalnie Melody) z gry "Słodki flirt". *Dzień jej urodzin to dzień w którym ponoć miały rozegrać się wydarzenia z baśni postaci. *Chrzanić Melody Piper, która w moim FF i tak nie istnieje jak Pied Piper - nauczyciel EAH. nagrałam się Eldaryi i mam wizję Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Szlachetna - Kareen zdecydowała się po namowach rodziców na kontynuowanie historii, toteż w konflikcie przeznaczeń dziewczyna opowiedziała się po stronie Szlachetnych. Osobiście Kareen ten cały konflikt uważa za coś na co nie warto zwracać większej uwagi. Klasyczna baśń Flecista z Hameln - Podanie ludowe spisane między innymi przez braci Grimm, przetłumaczone na 30 języków świata, opowiadające o wydarzeniach, jakie ponoć miały się wydarzyć 26 czerwca 1284 w mieście Hameln. Według legendy w 1284 roku dolnosaksońskie miasto Hameln w Niemczech nawiedziła plaga szczurów. Wynajęty przez Niemców szczurołap za pomocą muzyki płynącej z cudownego fletu wywabił szczury z Hameln, które następnie utopiły się w rzece Wezerze. Gdy po wykonanej pracy odmówiono szczurołapowi obiecanej zapłaty za pozbycie się gryzoni, ten w podobny sposób wyprowadził w nieznane wszystkie dzieci z Hameln Galeria KareenMelanie ID.jpg KareenMelanie symbol.jpg KareenMelanie szkic twarzy.jpg Kareen koncept.jpg|Pierwszy rysunek postaci Meta timeline *'Wrzesień 2017' - Rochi "zastrzega" Kareen Melanie Flötist oraz tekst swojego autorstwa i grafikę związaną z postacią. 'Zaginiony braciszek' Justin Charming (właśc. Darpan Glass) - Osiemnastoletni syn Lustra z baśni "Królewna Śnieżka i siedmiu krasnoludków" oraz Lustra, przez które przeszła tytułowa bohaterka baśni "Alicja po drugiej stronie lustra". Uczeń ostatniej klasy liceum. Brat bliźniak Luke'a Glass. Jako niemowlę, tuż po urodzeniu został oddzielony od rodziny. Zła Królowa porwała jego matkę, a jego samego rozkazała zabić. Łowca, któremu Królowa powierzyła zadanie, zlitował się nad dzieckiem i podrzucił mieszkającej nieopodal Zaczarowanego Lasu królewskiej parze z rodu Charmingów, którzy wywodzili się z baśni "Dobosz". Od tamtej pory, stał się częścią ich rodziny, zyskał ich rodowe nazwisko, a także nowe imię. Dorastał na pałacowych włościach, gdzie odkrył, że jego prawdziwą pasją jest muzyka, a miłość do niej zaszczepiła w nim matka - Królowa Charming, która posiadała dar przywracania wspomnień dzięki swojemu śpiewowi. Dzięki temu, że jego rodzice wywodzili się z rodu Charmingów, bez problemu mogli zapewnić mu lekcje śpiewu, oraz gry na przeróżnych instrumentach. Pomimo tego, że przez całe życie towarzyszył mu zastęp najwybitniejszych nauczycieli z Krainy Baśni, tak naprawdę, najwięcej nauczył się od własnej matki. Od małego ciągnęło go do blasku fleszy, jako małe dziecko zaczął występować w telewizji, gdzie również doceniano jego niezaprzeczalny talent. Z dnia na dzień, zyskiwał coraz większą popularność, poznawał ważne osobistości ze świata show biznesu, a także nowych przyjaciół, z którymi podzielał swoją pasję. Z czasem, przestano kojarzyć go z małym chłopcem z programu telewizyjnego dla dzieci, a ze wschodzącą gwiazdą muzyki pop. Jeden z singli z jego debiutanckiej płyty został nagrodzony Nagrodą Grimmy. Jego kariera nabierała rozpędu, miliony nastolatek wykupowało jego płyty, lecz mało kto widział w nim coś więcej niż tylko wspaniałego muzyka. Był zapraszany na wiele muzycznych festiwali, między innymi na Neverland Music Festival, podczas którego odkrył przykrą prawdę o swoim dziedzictwie. Dzięki Desire II Von Duchess, podjął się rozpoczęcia nauki w Baśnioceum Ever After High, aby zacząć zupełnie nowy rozdział w swoim życiu i nową przygodę. Osobowość Justin jest osobą, która łamie stereotyp nastoletniej gwiazdy. Mimo swojej wciąż narastającej popularności, jest eleganckim i szarmanckim młodzieńcem. Chłopak ma duszę artysty, uwielbia wszelkie formy sztuki, a zwłaszcza muzykę, która jest jego największą pasją. W każdej wolnej chwili, oddaje się jej w pełni. Dzięki muzyce, o wiele łatwiej może przekazać swoje myśli i uczucia. Justin jest romantykiem. Pomimo tego, że od pierwszych chwil swojej kariery miał miliony fanek w całej Krainie Baśni, od wielu lat marzył o spotkaniu tej jedynej dziewczyny, która mogłaby stworzyć z nim wspaniały duet, zarówno na scenie, jak i pozostać na stałe, w jego sercu. To dlatego większość jego utworów jest poświęconych miłości i jego odczuciom z nią związanymi. Dopiero niedawno odkrył swoją drugą połówkę, a okazała się być nią Desire II Von Duchess - córka Księżnej, dzięki której zrozumiał, że jego życie wcale nie musi toczyć się w świetle fleszy, i nawet nie występując na scenie, może robić to co kocha. Większość osób, które poznały chłopaka bliżej mają go za lekkoducha chadzającego z głową w chmurach i niezdolnego do większej agresji. Aczkolwiek, nie jest to do końca prawdą. Pomimo tego, że zdecydowanie unika konfliktów i wszelkich sporów związanych z jego osobą, umie zawalczyć o swoje. Potrafi negocjować, co bardzo pomaga mu w rozwiązywaniu problemów. Justin stara się obalać wszelkie fałszywe plotki na temat jego osoby, jeśli takie się zdarzają. Działając w show biznesie jako osoba publiczna jest skazany na hejt ze strony niektórych internautów, jednak chłopak stara się nie skupiać na złośliwych opiniach na swój temat i koncentruje się na tych pozytywnych. Jako że rozpoczął swą karierę w bardzo młodym wieku, zdążył się przyzwyczaić do tego, że nie wszystko co o nim piszą będzie zbyt pochlebne. Dorastał ze sławą, wobec czego nauczył się trzymać emocje na wodzy, by nie popełnić jakiejś gafy. Wie, że jest autorytetem dla wielu osób i stara się dawać dobry przykład. Wygląd Justyn to przeciętnego wzrostu chłopak o dobrze zbudowanej sylwetce oraz bladej cerze. Tęczówki nastolatka mają szarą barwę, natomiast włosy - ciemny blond z domieszką szarości. Brwi chopaka są koloru włosów. Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Biologiczna' Mirron Glass (ojciec), Cristal Glass (matka), Luke Glass (bliźniak), Sharon Glass (młodsza siostra). '"Zastępcza"' Chłopaka przygarnęła para królewska, której baśniowe przeznaczenie mieści się w bajce "Dobosz". Chantal i Nicholas Charming od dawna pragnęli potonka, lecz ich starania nie dawały efektów. Kiedy tylko trafili na porzucone niemowlę, nie wiele myśląc przygarnęli dziecko, nadając mu imię. Para trwktowała chłopaka jak swpjego rodzonego syna, nie opowiadali mu nigdy o jego prawdziwej przeszłości, albowiem sami jej nie znali. 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' Dziewczyną chłopaka jest Desire II Von Duchess. 'Zwierzak' Justin jest szczęśliwym posiadaczem szczeniaczka rasy Buldog angielski, który wabi się Buckley. Chłopak psiaka otrzymał stosunkowo nie dawno od swoich przybranych rodziców. Od dziecka marzył o własnym zwierzaku, toteż opiekuje się buldogiem najlepiej jak potrafi. Zainteresowania 'Muzyka' 'Taniec' 'Fotografia' Swego czasu Justin bardzo pasjonował się fotografią. Zbierał książki związane z tym tematem, albumy fotograficzne oraz zgromadził pokaźną ilość sprzętu, lecz po jakimś czasie stwierdził że fotografia nie jest dla niego i odpuścił. zdolności Szlachetny czy Buntownik? thumb|leftBuntownik - Justin, pomimo tego, że zaczął uczęszczać do Baśnioceum Ever After High już długo po Ceremonii Dziedzictwa, w konflikcie przeznaczeń obrał stronę Buntowników. Może i nie miał nic przeciwko swojemu przeznaczeniu, do którego przygotowywał się pod opieką przybranych rodziców, lecz wiele czynników wpłynęło na jego decyzję, między innymi uczucie jakim darzy Desire, oboje szczerze się kochają i chcą być sobą, nawet jeśli ich historie mają na tym ucierpieć. Warto zauważyć też, że przeznaczona chłopakowi rola od chwil poczęcia mieści się w baśni o Królewnie Śnieżce, bowiem miał on odgrywać rolę Lustra, która w wyniku porwania Justina tuż po jego urodzeniu, przypadła jego bratu bliźniakowi - Luke'owi Glass. Chłopak jest zdania, że na każdej płaszczyźnie swojego życia należy się kierować sercem i to ono powinno stanowić dla nas drogowskaz działań, niezależnie od tego co mówią inni. Biografia skrócona Na świat, chłopak przyszedł kilka minut po swoim bracie bliźniaku. CDN Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym go rozpoznać Wystąpienia *... (Debiut). Ciekawostki *Imię nie zostało wybrane przypadkowo. Pochodzi z j. Łacińskiego i oznacza "Sprawiedliwy". Wielu władców nosiło to imię w formie " Justyn" ale jednak!. *Z kolei " prawdziwe" imię postaci jest hinduskim imieniem i oznacza "lustro". Oba imiona zawdzięcza Amity.Gali, jak i samo istnienie. *Opis postaci, oraz "Szlachetny czy Buntownik?" zostały w całości napisany przez Amity.Galę. Klasyczna baśń Dobosz - (Der Trommel) – baśń ludowa opublikowana w 1843 roku przez braci Grimm w piątym wydaniu ich zbioru Baśni (tom 2, nr 193). Pewien dobosz znalazł raz nad brzegiem jeziora kawał płótna, które podniósł i zabrał do domu. Wieczorem pojawiło się u niego widmo, prosząc o zwrot koszuli. Dobosz dowiedział się, że jego gość to księżniczka więziona przez złą czarownicę na szczycie Szklanej Góry. Co noc może kąpać się w jeziorze w tej postaci, ale bez magicznej koszuli nie jest wstanie wrócić. Dobosz oddał jej koszulę i obiecał, że uwolni ją z niewoli. Następnego dnia ruszył w stronę Szklanej Góry. Droga prowadziła, przez puszczę zamieszkaną przez groźne olbrzymy. Dobosz spotkał jednego z nich, ale udało mu się przekonać go, że idzie na czele wielkiej armii. W zamian za obietnicę zawrócenia wojska, olbrzym pomógł doboszowi dostać się pod Szklaną Górę. Na miejscu pojawił się problem, gdyż góra była tak stroma i śliska, ze nie dało się na nią wspiąć. Jednak dobosz napotkał dwóch ludzi, którzy kłócili się o magiczne siodło. Ten kto siedział w tym siodle mógł się znaleźć w każdym miejscu w jakim sobie zażyczył. Dobosz udając, że chce ich rozsądzić, zaproponował by ścigali się, a zwycięzca zgarnie sporną rzecz. Kiedy obaj mężczyźni się oddalili, dobosz wskoczył na siodło i znalazł się na szczycie. Szklanej Góry. Na szczycie znajdował się las, jezioro i chatka. Dobosz zapukał do chatki poprosiło jedzenie i nocleg. Otworzyła mu czarownica, która obiecała spełnić jego życzenie, ale pod warunkiem, że wykona dla niej w ciągu trzech dni trzy pracę. Dodała, że jeśli ich nie wykona - zginie. Dobosz przystał na to. Pierwszym zadaniem było wybranie całej wody z jeziora, przy użyciu naparstka i ułożenie ryb według gatunku. Drugim zadaniem było zrąbanie całego lasu, przy użyciu wadliwej siekiery i topora. Trzecim zadaniem było porąbanie i ułożenie całego drewna w stos i podpalenie. Dobosz nie byłby wstanie wykonać tych prac, ale za każdym razem pojawiała się przy nim tajemnicza dziewczyna oferując pomoc. Potem przy użyciu magicznego pierścienia wykonywała te zadania za niego. Kiedy ostatnie zadanie zostało wykonane i wielki stos płonął, czarownica poleciła doboszowi, by wyciągnął z ognia jeden konar, który źle się palił. Dobosz został wcześniej poinstruowany przez dziewczynę, że ma wykonywać wszystkie polecenia wiedźmy, a nic mu się nie stanie. Bez obaw więc wskoczył w ogień i wyciągnął konar, a ogień go nie poparzył. Konar zamienił się w piękną dziewczynę, tę samą która pomagała mu wypełnić zadania. Po białej szacie dobosz poznał, że jest to ta sama uwięziona księżniczka, której widmo prosiło go o zwrot magicznej koszuli. Wiedźma próbowała uciec, ciągnąc księżniczkę za sobą, ale dobosz dogonił ją i wepchnął do ognia. Księżniczka poinformowała dobosza, że wszystkie skarby, które zgromadziła wiedźma, należą teraz do niego. Zgodziła się też zostać jego żona, gdyż uwolnił ją z niewoli. Ponieważ dobosz pragnął wcześniej odwiedzić swoich rodziców, księżniczka użyła magicznego pierścienia i przeniosła go pod ich dom. Poprosiła go, by nie całował rodziców w prawy policzek, gdyż wtedy o niej zapomni. Niestety dobosz zapomniał o tej prośbie. Jakiś czas później rodzice znaleźli mu narzeczoną, a ponieważ dobosz nie pamiętał już o swojej księżniczce, zgodził się ją poślubić. Księżniczka dowiedziawszy się o planowanym ślubie ukochanego, postanowiła przypomnieć mu ich znajomości. Ofiarowała jego narzeczonej trzy piękne suknie. W zamian za to narzeczona zgodziła się by księżniczka spała przez trzy noce koło sypialni dobosza. Przez trzy noce księżniczka śpiewała pieśń, w której przypominała mu szczegóły ich znajomości. Przez dwie noce dobosz niczego nie słyszał bo był zamroczony winem ze środkiem nasennym podanym przez narzeczoną. Ale trzeciej nocy odmówił picia wina. Wtedy usłyszał pieśń księżniczki i wszystko sobie przypomniał. Opowiedział o wszystkim swoim rodzicom, następnie za ich wiedzą, zerwał z narzeczoną i poślubił księżniczkę. Galeria Justyn wersja kolorowa.jpg Darpan - Justin symbol.jpg|Nutka ósemka, wykonana ze szkła i otoczona ozdobioną ramką - symbol Darpana/Justina Ilustracjadopamiętnika - Justyn poznaje Candelarię.jpg Szybki szkic Justyna i Desi.jpg Ilustracja - Darpan i Candelaria.jpg GrupkaOCek.jpg W różnych seriach Justyn - Meksyk.jpg Desire i Justyn odświętnie.jpg Justyn strój pamiętnik new.jpg|Poprawiony strój do pamiętnika Od innych Justin by A.G.jpg|Od Amity.Gali <3 Justyn Meksyk by A.G.jpg|W stroju z pamiętnika wakacyjnego - od Amity.Gali Justyn CHE by A.G.jpg|od Amity.Gali w stroju Cheerleadera Meta timeline *'Maj 2018' - Wnioski Rochi mouscedes o zastrzeżenie znaków dla Darpan Glass oraz Justin Charming. *'Maj 2018' - Pojawiają się art oraz bio postaci. Rochi zastrzega grafikę związaną z postacią oraz tekst swojego autorstwa. 'Pan od snów' Matthaois - Syn Morfeusza....(...) zadebiutował w filmie "??" jako główny antagonista, który po prostu chciał mieć przyjaciół i był gotowy osiągnąć swój cel nie zbyt dobrymi metodami. Osobowość *Nawet dla swojego najgorszego zachowania zawsze szuka usprawiedliwienia. *Konsekwentny w działaniu. *Wierzy że robi słusznie, nawet jeśli nie jest to dobrze widziane. *"Nie ma wojny bez ofiar". *Cichy, lekko naburmuszony *Z dala od innych. *Lubi czu respekt od innych i być centrum uwagi...ale bez przesady. *By osiągnć cel może wiele poświęcić. Wygląd Matthaios to niski chłopak o bladej karnacji i wątłej budowie ciała. Jego włosy - naturalnie czarne, są z lewej strony zafarbowane na biel. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Ming Zwierzak Zainteresowania Zdolności Szlachetny czy Buntownik? Szlachetny - Biografia skrócona Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym go rozpoznać? Klasyczna baśń Wystąpienia *? - debiut. Ciekawostki *Imię zawdzięcza Amity.Gali. Galeria Matthaois ID.jpg Matthaios symbol.jpg Mingxing & Matthaios szkic.jpg Matthaios IDr.jpg Meta timeline *'20.06.18' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci. 'Bliźniaki' April i Anthony April - Springs - Córka oraz syn Kwietnia. Bliźniaki jednojajowe. Układ strony jak u Melodie i Marie Newmaker. Zainspirowani innymi moimi OD do Następców - Eleonorą oraz Elliotem. Kropla w kroplę podobni. Bardzo zżyci, nierozłączni wręcz. Czasem nawet mówią w tym samym momencie. Po prostu swoje odzwierciedlenia i zarazem najlepsi przyjaciele.Wyglądają też niemal identycznie. Jedna, jedyna rzecz ich dzieli - staowisko w konflikcie. April jest Buntowniczką, Anthony Szlachetnym. Chcą przed innymi odgrywac duet nie do zdarcia, więc oboje publicznie opowiadają się po stronie Royalso - Rebelsów. Z natury są przyjaznymi i spokojnymi osobami, czasem odbieranymi jako dziwacy. Sportowcy. Noszą ubrania z motywem kwiatów, wykonane na zamówienie. Rodzice to właściciele bardzo dobrze działającej firmy zwiazanej z roślinami isklepu ogrodniczego. April ? April - Springs skracane do April Springs - Anthony ? April - Springs skracane do Anthony Springs - Osobowość 'April' *Wesoła. *Energiczna. *Mało ufna. *Solidna. 'Anthony' *Optymista. *Idealista, wybiela zachowanie. *Sprytny. *Śmieszek. Lubi dobre żarty. Wygląd 'April' 'Anthony' Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele 'April' 'Anthony' Znajomi 'April' 'Anthony' Wrogowie 'April' 'Anthony' Miłość 'April' 'Anthony' Zwierzak Zainteresowania 'April' 'Anthony' Umiejętności Szlachetni czy Buntownicy? Klasyczna Baśń Dwanaście miesięcy - Pewna gospodyni miała córkę i pasierbicę. Córka była niechlujna, a pasierbica zadbana i czysta, dlatego też macocha jej nie lubiła i chciała się jej pozbyć. Wysłała więc dziewczynę w grudniu po fiołki. Gdyby ich nie zdobyła, miała się sierotka więcej w domu nie pokazywać. Chcąc nie chcąc poszła do lasu i spotkała dwunastu mężczyzn, siedzących wokół ogniska. Zapytali ją, który z nich najbardziej jej się podoba? Sierotka zorientowała się, że ma przed sobą dwanaście miesięcy, więc wszystkich pochwaliła, gdyż wszyscy byli potrzebni. Powiedziała im też o swoim zmartwieniu. Natychmiast Kwiecień usiadł na miejscu Grudnia i od razu zmieniła się pora roku – nastała wiosna. Dziewczynka zebrała pół koszyka fiołków, podziękowała Kwietniowi i pobiegła do domu. Za trzy dni gospodyni znowu wysłała pasierbicę do lasu – tym razem po poziomki...Biedulka od razu pomyślała o miesiącach i, jak się spodziewała, znowu jej pomogli. Teraz Czerwiec usiadł na miejscu Grudnia - nastało lato. Sierotka prędziutko uzbierała pełny dzbanek poziomek i zaniosła je gospodyni. Macocha z córką zjadły je same, nie podzieliwszy się z ofiarodawczynią. Za kilka dni zachłanna Darosława wysłała dziewczynkę po srebrne talary. Znowu więc zwróciła się o pomoc do braci Miesięcy. Grudzień poradził jej, żeby sobie nabrała węgielków z ogniska. Dziewczynka trochę obawiała się, że się jej fartuszek spali, ale w końcu przemogła strach i postąpiła według rady Grudnia. Do domu zaniosła srebrne talary, ale niezadowolona macocha posłała ją po więcej. Wyszła więc i już nie wróciła, została gospodynią u braci Miesięcy. Nie doczekawszy się pasierbicy, chciwa Darosława wysłała własną córkę po talary. Ciepło ją ubrała, zaopatrzyła w prowiant i wysłała do lasu. Podobnie jak sierotka, córka złej macochy także spotkała braci, ale na ich grzeczną prośbę, by odgadła, kim są, zaczęła im wymyślać. Bracia rozgniewali się. Luty usiadł na miejscu Grudnia, ścisnął mróz, rozhulała się zamieć. Krnąbrna dziewczyna , nie mogąc znaleźć drogi powrotnej, brnąc po kolana w śniegu – zamarzła na śmierć. Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ich rozpoznać? *Stylizują swoje kreacje tak, by mniej więcej wyglądać bardzo podobnie. *Kwiatach oplatujących ich głowy. *Noszą chokery na szyji z wygrawerowanym fiołkiem. Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki Galeria April i Anthony symbol.jpg April i Anthony ID.jpg Meta timeline 'Madelyn' Madelyn - Natalie - Córka Natanaela z opowiadania E.T.A Hoffmana pt. "Piaskun". Zmaga się z Zespołem lęku napadowego Tak, idea z posiadaniem zaburzenia psychicznego jest zaczerpnięta od opowiadania, wg. Którego główny bohater - spojler - popadł w obłęd. Jednocześnie chciałam wybrać coś, w miarę...przyswajalnego i nie wymagającego hospitalizowania, gdyż - z własnego doświadczenia wiem - choroby i zaburzenia psychiczne to temat bardzo delikatny . Madelyn to osoba, do której lepiej się nie zbliżać, gdyż nie wiadomo jaka będzie jej reakcja. Bardzo niestabilna. W wolnych chwilach lubi poczytać jakąś książkę. Pomimo swojej choroby, jest w stanie żyć jak każda normalna nastolatka, ale większość osób niestety traktuje ją jakby była potencjalnym zagrożeniem dla świata. W Baśnioceum pobiera nauki indywidualne, czego zazdroszczą jej inni, a to sprawia że często jest ofiarą głupich dowcipów. Taka "pupilka nauczyciela, ma lepiej czemu ja nie mogę?!" bardzo łatwo ją nastraszyć. Ubiera się bardzo podstawowo - koszule, spódnice, spodnie etc, jedyną rzeczą z jaką się nie rozstaje są złotawo - niebieskie epolety na łańcuszku. Włosy lubi mieć rozpuszczone. Chciałaby pracować w bibliotece, gdyż tam ma ciszę i spokój Póki sama jej nie zniszczy Choć zewnętrznie może sprawiać wrażenie zabłąkanej duszy, dziewczyna ma ogromny żal do wszechświata za obdarowanie ją Z.L.N, nocami głównie nad tym rozmyśla a to odizolowanie zajmuje jej większość czasu jakim dysponuje. Chociaż wygląda na obojętną do wszystkiego, to ciągle ma w gardle kulę żalu do wszystkiego i wszystkich Wiem,pogmatwany opis ale ja tozumiem a to najważniejsze. Zazdrośnica. Osobowość *Pupilka nauczycieli. Wygląd Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Zdolności Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Klasyczna Baśń Piaskun - Opowiadanie (oryg. Der Sandmann) E.T.A. Hoffmanna ze zbioru Nachtstücke (1817). Główny bohater utworu, Natanael, zakochuje się w Olimpii – poruszanej w tajemniczy sposób lalce, która jest efektem alchemicznych prac profesora Spalanzaniego i diabolicznego Coppeliusa. Podczas gdy wszyscy się dziwią jego irracjonalnej miłości, Nataniel uważa, że dostrzegł to, co jest niewidoczne dla innych oczu. Olimpia jest tworem sił nieczystych, jest typem femme fatale, pierwowzorem modernistycznych kobiet-modliszek. Hoffmann odwołuje się także do mitu romantycznej miłości, jednakże szydząc z niego. Bohater Hoffmanna może przypominać Wertera, kończy żywot tak jak on obłędem i samobójczą śmiercią. Natanael zakochuje się jednak w iluzji. Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki Galeria Madelyn - Natalie ID.jpg Madelyn Natalie symbol.jpg Madelyn-Natalie, Sandie & Carlos szkic.jpg Madelyn IDr.jpg W różnych seriach Madelyn Natalie strój 1.jpg Madwlyn Natalie strój 2.jpg Meta timeline 'Pan PorąbanyNaukowiec' Carlos Spalanzani - Syn profesora Spalanzaniego z opowiadania "Piaskun", kopnięty psychicznie, szalony pan alchemik. Stary zrzędliwy maruda, kochający tylko swoją pracę i siebie Włosy ma w wiecznym nieładzie, brudnoszare, zwykle ubiera się w klimacie steampunk/mad sciencist Wiem że mam dużo postaci steampunkowych lecz - są to dziewczyny, nigdy nie rysowałam ani nie kreowałam chłopaka w tym stylu i uważam to za ciekawe doświadczenie, ma manię na punkcie czystości (chodzi o zarazki i bakterie), lecz co ciekawe w ogóle go nie interesuje to, czy ma porządek wokół siebie. Ma bardzo donośny głos i jak można było się spodziewać - specyficzny śmiech....lecz nie wzbudza on grozy oraz respektu a rozbawienie. Osobowość *Nieostrożny. *Bystry. *Żądny nowości. Wygląd Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania 'Alchemia' Eksperymenty 'Konstruowanie i majsterkowanie' Zdolności Szlachetny czy Buntownik? thumb|left|95pxSzlachetny - Klasyczna Baśń Piaskun - Opowiadanie (oryg. Der Sandmann) E.T.A. Hoffmanna ze zbioru Nachtstücke (1817). Główny bohater utworu, Natanael, zakochuje się w Olimpii – poruszanej w tajemniczy sposób lalce, która jest efektem alchemicznych prac profesora Spalanzaniego i diabolicznego Coppeliusa. Podczas gdy wszyscy się dziwią jego irracjonalnej miłości, Nataniel uważa, że dostrzegł to, co jest niewidoczne dla innych oczu. Olimpia jest tworem sił nieczystych, jest typem femme fatale, pierwowzorem modernistycznych kobiet-modliszek. Hoffmann odwołuje się także do mitu romantycznej miłości, jednakże szydząc z niego. Bohater Hoffmanna może przypominać Wertera, kończy żywot tak jak on obłędem i samobójczą śmiercią. Natanael zakochuje się jednak w iluzji. Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym go rozpoznać? Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki Galeria Carlos ID.jpg Carlos symbol.jpg Madelyn-Natalie, Sandie & Carlos szkic.jpg Carlos IDr.jpg Meta timeline 'Russell' Russell Paint - Syn malarza Jana z wierszyka Ignacego Krasickiego pt. " Malarze". Największy rywal panny Meghan Art. Od dzieciństwa drą ze sobą koty, podkładając sobie wzajemnie świnie i próbując udowodnić które z nich ma większy talent. Chłopak uwielbia denerwować Meghan, a i ona nie pozostaje mu dłużna. Lepiej nie zapraszać tej dwójki na jeden event. Gdyby mogli to pozabijaliby się nawzajem, ale prawda jest taka że żyć bez siebie nie mogą, nikt nie dostarcza im takiej rozrywki, jak wzajemna rywalizacja. Duet niczym Tom i Jerry, Struś Pędziwiatr i Kojot Willy. Nie jest zbyt znaną osobą, ale powszechnie akceptowaną. Bardzo łatwo nawiązuje relacje i nie jest nieśmiały. Nad wyraz dojrzały, umie zapanować nad emocjami...chyba że chodzi o Meghan. Sprawę komplikuje jeszcze bardziej fakt,że w pojedynkach między tą dwójką młodych malarzy zwykle zachodzi remis. Nie szczędzą sobie wyzywania się, czy rękoczynów. Jest posiadaczem kukułki imieniem Rossi. Ma rudawo - brązowe włosy, falowane Trochę przypomina z fryzury Eda sheerana, lub mój rysunek Caspera Blazing z MH Zwykle nosi przyduże koszule umazane farbką Rochi lubi już samym ubraniem pokazywać pochodzenie OC małą, ozdobną apaszkę wokół szyji, gradientowe spodnie od gajerków i lekko zniszczone obuwie. Na twarzy maluje się wyraz zmęczenia a niekiedy delikatny zarost, przez co sprawia wrażenie żywcem wyrwanego z jakiejś delikatnie mówiąc meliny. Uzależniony od Yerba mate, zdarza się że potrafi nie spać całą noc pracując, i być "świeży jak skowronek" a dwa dni później zasypiać na szkolnej ławce. Okej, trochę się utożsamiam. Wtedy chodzi niczym zombie. Bardzo lubi oglądać burze. Ma silną nietolerancję laktozy i chorobę lokomocyjną. Utożsamiania się - ciąg dalszy. Odrzuca go widok krwi oraz pająków. Nie mal cały czas wywraca oczami, wyklinając w duchu Meghan to, co go denerwuje. Nazwisko zawdzięcza Amity <3 Osobowość *Uparty. *Pierwszy do wyzwań *Ale niestety - szybko się męczy, choć ze wszystkich sił i z pomocą Yerba mate - stara się to tuszować. *Nie lubi odpuszczać. *Chce mieć rację nawet wtedy, kiedy jej nie ma. *Pierwszy ręki na zgodę nie poda. *Ale nie idzie po trupach do celu, bo chce zdobywać szczyty dzięki zdolnościom oraz talentowi a nie z pomocą brudnych zagrywek. Wygląd *Ciemna cera. *Szafirowe tęczówki, duże oczy. *Falowane, rudawo - kasztanowe włosy. *Nierzadko lekki, dwudniowy zarost. *Lekko krzaczaste brwi i pełne rysy twarzy. *Szerokie dłonie. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Meghan Miłość ...Meghan?! Zwierzak Zainteresowania Zdolności Szlachetny czy Buntownik? Klasyczna Baśń Malarze - Wierszyk/opowiastka autorstwa Ignacego Krasickiego. Treść: Dwaj portretów malarze słynęli przed laty: Piotr dobry, a ubogi, Jan zły, a bogaty. Piotr malował wybornie, a głód go uciskał, Jan mało i źle robił, więcej jednak zyskał. Dlaczegóż los tak różny mieli ci malarze? Piotr malował podobne, Jan piękniejsze twarze. Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym go rozpoznać? Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki Galeria Russell ID.jpg Russell symbol.jpg GrupkaOCek.jpg Meghan i Russel fc.jpg Meta timeline 'Pan Bryczek' Jacques Bouilloire - Syn Pani Imbryk Miała dużo dzieci z baśni "Piękna i Bestia". Beksa, cichy, ma dobry smak do mody, lecz nie myśli by zajmować się nią na poważnie. Jeden z typów szkolnych popychadeł. Zawsze zadbany, uczesany. Nikomu tego nie mówi, lecz czasem nawet nakłada puder na twarz. Fan krótkometrażówek. Taka miła, ciepła kluska Bo Roszka lubi ciepłe kluki. Synek mamusi, brak mu tej...dojrzałości i samowystarczalności, w wielu czynnościach trzeba go instruować. Znalazł sobie na przyjaciół Jöelle i Luminę, które mają tyle cierpliwości, że wszystkiego go douczają. Jego nazwisko w przetłumaczeniu z j. Francuskiego oznacza "Imbryk" Jak oryginalnie. Ma porcelanową cerę, pokrytą delikatnie ornamentami jak np. Na filiżankach. Zwykle nosi "Koszulki w serek", jakieś ponczo. W FC ma beret, wzorowany na pokrywce Pani Imbryk z Disneyowskiej Pięknej i Bestii, przeważają w jego strojach kolory - biały, fioletowy i żółty. Osobowość *Zapewne nie odciął pepowiny. *Beksa. *Ale nie maruda. *Dygotliwy jak galaretka. *Taki z niego Chad z Descendants. Wygląd Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Joelle, Lumina. Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Zdolności Szlachetny czy Buntownik? Szlachetny - Klasyczna Baśń thumb|left|200px Piękna i Bestia – francuska baśń ludowa, wielokrotnie adaptowana na potrzeby literatury, teatru i filmu. Po raz pierwszy spisana w XVIII wieku przez Gabrielle-Suzanne Barbot de Villeneuve. Historia zawarta w baśni opowiada o młodej dziewczynie, która w celu obrony życia swojego ojca, postanawia zamieszkać w zamku Bestii. Początkowo była ona niechętna w stosunku do potwora, jednak z czasem para zakochuje się w sobie. Tym samym przełamali oni zaklęcie, rzucone w przeszłości na Bestię. Okazuje się on być księciem, który był zbyt próżny, by dostrzec piękno w brzydocie. Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym go rozpoznać? *Berecie, przypominającym pokrywkę od imbryka. Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki *Jego nazwisko w dosłownym tłumaczeniu z j.Francuskiego oznacza "Imbryk". *Kolorystyka postaci opiera sie na "rodzicu" z Disneyowskiej wersji bajki. Galeria Jacques ID.jpg Jacques symbol.jpg Meta timeline 'Dziewczyna - widmo do pamiętnika Aquy' Jeltje Van der Decken - Córka kapitana statku, legendarnego "Llatajcego Holendra". Większość swojego " życia" spędziła na statku, wraz z załogą napadając, strasząc i okradając ludzi. CDN Osobowość Wygląd Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Umiejętności Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? Wystąpienia *Pamiętnik Aquanette Mermaid (debiut). Klasyczna baśń Latający Holender - Legenda, która ma swój początek w XVII wieku, kiedy pewien statek żeglował z Amsterdamu do Batawii (obecnie Dżakarta) na Jawie. Jego kapitanem był nieustraszony i doświadczony wilk morski, Holender Hendrik Van der Decken. Legenda głosi, że Latający Holender przynosi nieszczęście, a jego widok zwiastuje śmierć. Najpełniejszą wersję legendy o Latającym Holendrze podał Frederick Marryat w powieści Okręt widmo. Rejs przebiegał gładko, aż do Przylądka Dobrej Nadziei w Afryce, gdzie rozpętał się straszliwy sztorm. Na nic się zdała walka z żywiołem i wszelkie próby dalszej żeglugi, ale Van der Decken za nic miał gorące prośby marynarzy, którzy błagali go, by zatrzymał żaglowiec. Kapitan miotał obelgi, bluźnił Bogu i przysięgał, że dopłynie do Zatoki Stołowej mimo burz. Wtem na pokładzie ukazał się niebiański przybysz, nie wiadomo – sam Bóg czy anioł pański. Van der Decken jednak nie oddał mu należnej czci i w zapamiętaniu wypalił do niego z pistoletu. W odpowiedzi gość oznajmił surowo, że kapitan i jego statek już nigdy nie zaznają spokoju. Będą żeglować po morzach przez całą wieczność, przynosząc nieszczęście wszystkim, których spotkają. Tak też się stało. Kiedy pomarli wszyscy marynarze, statek-widmo z załogą złożoną z ruchomych szkieletów nadal żeglował po morzach pod dowództwem nieśmiertelnego kapitana Van der Deckena. Inna wersja legendy głosi, że "Latający Holender" był statkiem pirackim, który splamił się licznymi zbrodniami w czasie rejsów- jego załoga z upodobaniem mordowała i torturowała jeńców oraz gwałciła kobiety. Z tego względu jego kapitan i załoga zostali ukarani wieczną tułaczką po morzu. Po II wojnie światowej uzupełniono ją opowieścią o niemieckim krążowniku Essen - wg legendy okręt ten miał na koncie liczne zatopione statki państw neutralnych, w tym statki szpitalne, rozstrzeliwanych rozbitków (w tym kobiety i dzieci). Pewnego dnia napotkał na morzu dziwny stary żaglowiec. Uważając go za zamaskowany statek aliantów, kapitan wydał rozkaz odpalenia torped. Celna salwa torpedowa przyniosła "Latającemu Holendrowi" nie zagładę, lecz wyzwolenie. Miał on bowiem krążyć po morzach i oceanach tak długo, aż napotka okręt splamiony jeszcze większymi zbrodniami. Teraz okrętem widmem stał się "Essen" Inna wersja legendy zamiast krążownika "Essen" podaje jednego z hitlerowskich U-Bootów. W rzeczywistości niemiecka marynarka wojenna nigdy nie miała krążownika o tej nazwie. Ciekawostki *Jej imię jest pochodzenia fryzyjskiego, zaś nazwisko "zaczerpnięte" od nazwiska "rodzica". *Istnieje dzięki Amity.Gali. Galeria Jeltje ID.jpg Jeltje symbol.jpg|Statek otoczony mgłą - symbol Jeltje Jeltje IDr.jpg W różnych seriach Jeltje strój 2.jpg Jeltje strój 1.jpg Meta timeline *'Maj 2018' - Wnioski Rochi mouscedes o zastrzeżenie znaków dla Jeltje Van der Decken. *'Maj 2018' - Rochi zastrzega grafikę związaną z Jeltje oraz tekst swojego autoratwa. 'To jedna z tych co ma nawjiększy reebot' Erika Canty - Osobowość Wygląd Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' Zdolności Zainteresowania Niezapomniane cytaty Zajęcia Klasyczna Baśń thumb|leftKsiążę i żebrak (Królewicz i żebrak) – powieść Marka Twaina, opowiadająca historię nagłej "zamiany miejscami" niezwykle podobnych chłopców: dziedzica tronu księcia Walii, późniejszego króla Edwarda VI i żebraka Toma Canty'ego. Akcja powieści rozgrywa się w szesnastowiecznym Londynie. Pewnego jesiennego dnia w jednej z biednych rodzin urodził się chłopiec – Tomek Canty. W tym samym czasie na królewskim dworze urodził się także chłopiec - królewicz Edward Tudor. Chłopcy byli do siebie podobni jak dwie krople wody. Tomek mieszkał w ubogiej dzielnicy londyńskiej Offal Court. Miał dwie piętnastoletnie siostry bliźniaczki: Elżunię i Anię, z którymi mieszkał, mieszkał także z matką, ojcem oraz jego stara babką. Ojciec Tomka – Jan był złodziejem, a matka żebraczką. Matka i siostry były dobre, jednak ojciec i babka źli. Ksiądz Andrzej uczył Tomka łaciny, czytania, pisania. Kiedy wieczorem Tomek wracał do domu z pustymi rękami, wiedział że ojciec Jan go zbije, a gdy skończy zacznie go bić babka. Tomek nieraz wyobrażał sobie życie księcia, rozpieszczanego przez wszystkich. Bardzo pragnął ujrzeć na własne oczy kogoś takiego. Gdy czytał stare księgi, z czasem zaczął wstydzić się swojego ubioru. Zaczął dbać o siebie – o swój wygląd, czystość. Swoją mądrością zachwycał swoich kolegów. Coraz bardziej pragnął zobaczyć księcia. Pewnego dnia chłopiec oddalił się od domu bardziej niż zwykle. Trafił do dzielnicy, w której jeszcze nigdy nie był. Dotarł do wsi Charing. Tam za zamkową bramą ujrzał księcia i kilku panów koło niego. Po uporczywych prośbach udało mu się wejść za bramę. Młody książę zaprowadził chłopca do zamku i nakarmił. Edward wypytywał go o różne sprawy, wreszcie Tomek przyznał że chociaż raz chciałby być ubrany jak książę. Chłopcy zamienili się ubraniami: Edward ubrał się w łachmany, a Tomek w szaty królewskie. Podeszli do lustra i zobaczyli że wyglądają tak samo i nie sposób ich odróżnić. Edward wybiegł na podwórze, nie przebierając się. Strażnicy nie wiedząc że to książę w przebraniu, wyrzucili go za bramę śmiejąc się z niego. można przeczytać [https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Książę_i_żebrak tutaj.] Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Roybel - Ciekawostki *Imię postaci zostało zaczerpnięte od Eryki, jednej z dwóch głównych bohaterek animacji "Barbie jako Księżniczka i żebraczka". Także design postaci jest inspirowany Eryką z tego filmu. *Jej nazwisko jest nawiązaniem do nazwiska "rodzica'. Galeria Kaileigh ID.jpg|Pierwszy koncept - jeszcze jako Kaileigh Kaileigh symbol.jpg Erica ID.jpg|Nowy design Meta timeline 'Pan już z nazwiskiem' Brennan Glänzend - Syn jednego z chłopów z baśni braci Grimm "Księżyc". Cichy, Wycofany, skrupulatny. Najlepiej idzie mu gotowanie. Duszy artysty to on nie posiada, nie idą mu prace manualne. Mimo że sam nie potrafi przelać emocji na papier, bardzo chętnie czyta prace innych. Co wielu dziwi - chłopak ma przyjaciół, niewielu ale ma, bo w gruncie rzeczy to dobra osoba. Nie obce mu są ciężka praca, jednak kiedy z nim rozmawiasz, masz wrazenie że nieustannie swoją miną zbitego psa, wzbudza w Tobie poczucie winy. Ma biało-popielate włosy i zwykke zakłada odzież w brązoych lub ciemnych odcieniach. Kocha obserwować gwiazdy Dla Cupid to powód by z Haylley Stargazing byli parą , jednak nie wierzy w horoskopy itp. Lunatykuje, przez co musi brać dużą ilość leków, po których jest na wpół przytomny. Ogólnie, ma straszne problemy ze snem. Nie przepada za muzyką, od nadmiernego hałasu bolą go uszy. Urodził się w nocy. Przyjaźnii się min. Z Ellie Scrooge, zbliża ich nie tyle co obrana strona w konflikcie przeznaczeń (Buntownicy) co powód dla którego jest tak, a nie inaczej. Mianowicie: Brennan ma dość tego, że (wg. Niego) wszyscy wiedzą co jest dla chłopaka najlepsze. Osobą której nie trawi najbardziej w Basnioceum jest Rachel Radcliffe, która denerwuje chłopaka swoją twórczością. Kocha kuchnię meksykańską, szczególnie Nachos i razem z Sigrid Luule Margit Del Noble, regularnie przygotowuje się do różnych konkursów kulinarnych. Osobowość Wygląd Brennan jest nastolatkiem o jasnej cerze i wątłej budowie ciała, nie odznacza się szczególną muskulaturą, lecz pomimo tego jest silny. Włosy chłopaka mają popielaty kolor, są wyblakłe. CDN Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie C.A. Cupid. Pierwsza osoba która zalazła chłopakowi za skórę, już trzeciego dnia nauki w Baśnioceum Ever After High, kiedy zaczęła swatać go z Haylley Stargazing. Początkowo chłopak starał się ignorować Amorę, lecz z biegiem czasu, jej wszędobylskość zaczęła go zwyczajnie denerwować. Skończyło się na tym że Brennan nie wytrzymał i na cały głos krzyknął na Amorę, a ta uciekła z płaczem. Co prawda chłopak miał z tego powodu wyrzuty sumienia, lecz szybko mu przeszły. Od tamtej pory, kiedy tylko C.A widzi Brennana oddala się najdalej jak może. Miłość Chłopak obecnie jest singlem. Wiele osób swata go z Haylley Stargazing, co wyraźnie działa mu na nerwy. Zwierzak Zainteresowania 'Literatura' Umiejętności Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym go rozpoznać? *Białych, zmierzwionych włosach. *Na prawą dłoń, często zakłada czarną rękawiczkę bez palców. Wystąpienia *Brak. Szlachetny czy Buntownik? thumb|left|92pxBuntownik - Klasyczna baśń Księżyc - https://www.grimmstories.com/pl/grimm_basnie/ksiezyc Ciekawostki *Jego nazwisko pochodzi z j. Niemieckiego i oznacza dosłownie "Połyskujący". Jest to nawiązanie do księżyca, a zarazem i baśni postaci. Galeria Brennan ID.jpg Brennan symbol.jpg|Fragment księżyca - symbol Brennana Meta timeline *'2018' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci, oraz jej imię. *'':2018''' - Rochi zastrzega Brennan Glänzend. *''"2018''' - Rochi zastrzega grafikę związaną z postacią oraz tekst swojego autorstwa. 'Fioletowa' Inés de Portau - Córka Portosa z powieści "Trzej Muszkieterowie" w konflikcie przeznaczeń, dziewczyna opowiedziała się po stronie Szlachetnych. CDN Osobowość *Zamiłowanie do piękna i porządku. *Trochę mimoza. *Dystyngowana, dziewczęca i delikatna "dama". *Sprytna, i umie wykorzystać swoje wdzięki. *Pedantka i perfekcjonistka. *Płaczliwa, emocjonalna. *Aktoreczka. *Lekko stąpa po świecie. *Fashionistka. Wygląd zewnętrzny jest dla niej najważniejszy. *Łatwo traci głowę. *Nie potrafi żywić do kogoś urazy zbyt długo. *chociaż szczodra, zdarza jej się okazywać skąpstwo. Wygląd Klasyczna baśń Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania 'Moda i stylizacja' 'Projektowanie ubioru' Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Szlachetna - Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki *Istnienie zawdzięcza Amity.Gali. *Jej charakter oparty jest na postaci Rarity z srialu animowanego "My little pony:Friendship is magic" a także na postaci Viveci z jednego z filmów Barbie. *Na Vivece opiera się także kolorystyka Ines i po części Genetics. Co ciekawe, Viveca była jedną z ulubionych postaci autorki z całego universum Barbie. *Nazwisko postaci, zostało zapożyczone od prawdziwego nazwiska "rodzica". Galeria Ines ID.jpg Inés symbol.jpg|Ozdobny naszyjnik w ramce - symbol Inés Inés portert szkic.jpg Inés stroje.jpg Ines strój muszkieterki.jpg Ines IDr.jpg Meta timeline 'Deserek' Desert Rose - (Pustynna Róża) - córka Tygrysiej Lilii, Indiańskiej "księżniczki" z baśni "Piotruś Pan" Ubiera się zgodnie ze swoimi korzeniami.. Desert kocha się uśmiechać i zawsze stara się szukać pozytywów. Bardzo lubi się z Joy Dwarf, lecz w przeciwieństwie do krasnalki, nie jest ślepo pędzącą optymistką. Dziewczyna uwielbia ogniska, obozy, jest skautką. Zwykle zakłada akcesoria z piórami. Ma typową dla indianek urodę i nie co ciemnawą skórę/skośne oczy. Interesuje się także Capuerą, tańcami ludowymi, szamanizmem. CDN Osobowość Wygląd Desert Rose jest niską dziewczyną o wątłej budowie ciała oraz cerze barwy mlecznej kawy. Włosy nastolatki sięgają jej ud, są głęboko czarne oraz matowe. Tęczówki dziewczyny mają szary kolor, brwi są czarne. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Umiejętności Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Biografia Ceremonia Dziedzictwa Pałac Dziedzictwa Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? Wystąpienia *Brak. Klasyczna baśń Piotruś Pan - Piotruś Pan to chłopiec, który nigdy nie dorasta. Upodobał on sobie dom państwa Darling, gdzie pod oknem mógł przysłuchiwać się opowieściom, w których sam Piotruś jest głównym bohaterem. W owym domu mieszkają państwo Darling wraz z trójką dzieci: Michasiem, Jankiem oraz Wendy - najstarszą z rodzeństwa. Towarzyszy im także pies Nany, pełniący rolę niani. Pewnej nocy, kiedy rodzice myślą, że ich dzieci dawno już śpią, Piotruś Pan wraz z Dzwoneczkiem odwiedza rodzeństwo w poszukiwaniu swego cienia. Gdy udaje mu się go odzyskać, zabiera Wendy, Janka i Michasia do Nibylandii. Przeżywają tam mnóstwo niezwykłych przygód, niekiedy bardzo ryzykownych. Największe niebezpieczeństwo stanowi dla nich Kapitan Hak i jego sprzymierzeńcy. Jednak za każdym razem udaje się im wyjść cało z tarapatów. Gdy wreszcie po długiej nieobecności powracają do domu, państwo Darling nie posiadają się ze szczęścia. Zgadzają się na adoptowanie Zaginionych Chłopców, którym przewodził niegdyś Piotruś Pan. Jednak sam tytułowy bohater woli wrócić do Nibylandii, obiecując raz do roku zabierać Wendy do swej krainy na wiosenne porządki. Ciekawostki Galeria Desert Rose ID.jpg Desert Rose symbol.jpg|Piaskowa róża obwiązana bandaną i piórem - symbol Desert Rose Desert Rose szkice 2 i 3.jpg Desert Rose szkic 1.jpg Desert Rose IDr.jpg Meta timeline 'Cesarzowa Porażki' ' Lan "Liza" Liu' - Córka Cesarza z baśni "Mulan"/ nie co naiwna, słodka idiotka, infantylna. Nie interesuje się modą, ma w nosie to co inni sądzą o jej wyglądzie, ogółem ubiera się dość ekstrawagancko i "kiczowato" Bo Rochi lubi przesadzać z designami i to bardzo , lubi kulturę Chin, zawsze w ubraniu ma jakieś dodatki nawiązujące do chińskich, tradycyjnych odzieni (Basic: wzorowanie: Eldarya - Strój Imperial Gems) Taka trochę ale tylko trochę Brie, bowiem nie jest zbyt bystra, łatwo ją przekupić. Kocha być chwalona. Włosy zwykle czesze na (do wyboru z Eldki - "Xianghua" , "Hinoto") no, coś podobnego. Domatorka, najlepiej czuje się pod ciepłym kocem, z kubkiem kakao, z daleka od wszelkich niebezpieczeństw. Ma potwornie piskliwy, denerwujący głos i często słyszy teksty w stylu "Zamnknij buzię, bo uszy mi odpadną" I tak nie ma nic ciekawego do powiedzenia . CDN Osobowość *Naiwna. *Domatorka. *Strachliwa. *Rozdygitana niczym żółtko jajka. *Nie grzeszy inteligencją. *Nie poradna ale urocza w tej nieporadności. *Duże serduszko i empatia. *Zależy jej na dobru innych, lecz nieatety z uwagi na swoją nieporadność, to ją ratują zamiast ona innych. *Co ciekawe - boi się...roślin. Natury. Owadów. Brzydzą ją stworzenia typu pająki czy pszczoły, a rośliny dosłownie przerażają. *Potrafi rozpłakać się na zamówienie. *Od zawsze chciała mieć rodzeństwo lecz niestety, nie jest to jej dane. Dlatego stała się tak bardzo zżyta z Yên...co tą drugą nie raz denerwuje. *Czasami ma syndrom "matki". Chciałaby trzymać wszystko i wszystkich pod kloszem, byle by tylko ich chronić przed niebezpieczeństwem. Wygląd Lan to przeciętnego wzrostu dziewczyna o wątłej budowie ciała. Jej cera ma jasny, wręcz blady odcień. Tęczówki dziewczyny są brązowe, brwi czekoladowe zaś usta naturalnie jasnoróżane. Oczy Lizy mają lekką, azjatycką aparycję. Włosy nastolatki mają brązowy kolor, są matowe. Sięgają jej obojczyków, i często spina je w koka na środku głowy. Klasyczna baśń Mulan - Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Yên Giang Lê Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Umiejętności Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Biografia Ceremonia Dziedzictwa Pałac Dziedzictwa Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki *Jej imię w j. Chińskim oznacza "Orchidea" lub "Elegancki" zaś nazwisko "Zabić" "Zniszczenie". Było ono nazwiskiem Chińskich cesarzy z dynastji Han. Galeria Liza ID.jpg Yên i Lan szkic.jpg Lan symbol.jpg|Zdobiona broszka - symbol Lan Lan IDr.jpg Stroje Lan strój.jpg Meta timeline 'Rosa' Rosalinda Cath Silverbells - Córka kotki z bajki "Kotka z dzwoneczkami" tak jak mama, piękna, białosierstna kokietka o złotych oczach. Uwielbia być obiektem podziwu oraz adorowaną. Łatwo ją zawstydzić. Nosi się głównie odcieniach niebieskiego, ma włosy koloru platyny CDN Osobowość *Kokietka. *Delikatna i urocza. *Świadoma sej urody. *Lubi wysługiwać się innymi. Wygląd Rosalinda to wysoka, smukła nastolatka o zgrabnej budowie ciała. Bedąc w jakiejś części kotem, z jej kości ogonowej wyrasta długi, koci ogon barwy futerka, a zamiast normalnych uszy, jej głowę wieńczą kocie uszka. Również nos nastolatki bardziej przypomina ten koci, niżli ludzki. Włosy dziewczyny mają barwę platynowego blondu, brwi czerni a usta są naturalnie karmazynowe. Tęczówki Rosy mają złoty kolor. Jej policzki zdobią rumieńce, kształtem przypominające serca. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Umiejętności Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Biografia Ceremonia Dziedzictwa Pałac Dziedzictwa Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Delikatnym, białym futerku. *Dużych, złocistych tęczówkach. *Nosi się w niebieskich barwach. Wystąpienia *Brak. Klasyczna baśń Kotka z dzwoneczkami - Pewnego razu żyła sobie śliczna kotka, o imieniu Rozamunda. Mieszkała w miłym mieszkanku w kociej dzielnicy, gdzie nie brakowało jej adoratorów. thumb|leftJej duże oczy, lekki chód i białe futerko przyciągały wzrok każdego przechodnia. Pewnego słonecznego dnia Rozamunda wyszła na balkon, aby podlać kwi9aty. Miała piękną obróżkę ozdobioną ślicznymi dzwoneczkami. Wszystkie koty z sąsiedztwa, usłyszawszy kotkę, wyszły na dwór. Żaden nie chciał stracić tak cudnego widoku. Piękna Rozamunda świadoma swego uroku, kokietowała wszystkich kocich dżentelmenów. Zauroczone jej urodą koty przychodziły, aby się przywitać. Fryzjer, kowal, ogrodnik, malarz...wszyscy byli zakochani w słodkiej kotce i chcieli się z nią ożenić. Dlatego walczyli o nią miaucząc i drapiąc się nawzajem. Pewnego dnia wśród kociej ferajny zjawił się młody i zmyślny Pazurek, który zapragnął skończyć wreszcie z kłótniami. - Taka kocia strojnisia nigdy nie będzie dobrą żoną! - powiedział - Dzwoneczkami odstraszy myszy, a jej mąż będzie musiał udać się daleko od domu, by zdobyć pożywienie. Wtedy ona będzie kokietować wszystkich kawalerów! Kiedy Pazurek skończył mówić, kotka która cały czas stała na balkonie, zawstydziła się i zaczerwieniła. Żaden ze zgromadzonych na ulicy kotów nie powiedział nic na jej obronę. Pazurek ostrzegł adoratorów Rozamundy, a oni od tej chwili ostrożnie podchodzili do jej kokieteryjnego zachowania. Koci kawalerowie udali się do domów, przekonani o słuszności zasłyszanych słów, zaś młoda kotka, zawstydzona i skruszona, nigdy więcej nie założyła swojej obróżki. Wiedziała już, że próżność nie popłaca. Opis bajki pochodzi ze zbioru "Historyjki i opowiastki" (org.Fabulas y cuentos) zespołu Susaety. Wydane w Polsce przez Firmę księgarską Olesiejuk Sp.Z.o.o. Ciekawostki Galeria Rosalinda ID.jpg Rosalinda symbol.jpg|Obróżka w serduszku - symbol Rosalindy Rosalinda IDr.jpg Meta timeline 'Adel Heidi' Adelheid - Córka Heidi z powieści dla dzieci o tym samym tytule. Wychowana z daleka od miejskiego życia, włosy wiąże w warkoczyki. Zwykle chodzi w brązowych trzewiczkach. Jej strój w First Chapter jest inspirowany strojem "Miss Swiss" z gry Hollywood U. Jest szczerze zafascynowana kulturą, historią Holandii oraz większością rzeczy związanymi z tym krajem. Jak można się domyślić, hoduje tulipany. Bardzo lubi twarożek. CDN Osobowość Wygląd Adelheid to niska dziewczyna o jasnej cerze, pokrytej brązowymi piegami, zwłaszcza na buzi oraz dekolcie. Włosy nastolatki mają jasno - brązowy kolor i są ozdobione miodowymi pasemkami. Tęczówki Adelheid są w odcieniu morskiej tonii, brwi mają czarny kolor. Rysy twarzy nastolatki są charakterystyczne dla europejek. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania 'Kwiaty' Umiejętności Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Biografia Ceremonia Dziedzictwa Pałac Dziedzictwa Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? Wystąpienia *Brak. Klasyczna baśń Heidi - (niem. Heidi, 1880) – powieść szwajcarskiej pisarki Johanny Spyri.thumb|left|106px Powieść należy do najlepiej znanych szwajcarskich dzieł literackich. Była wielokrotnie adaptowana dla potrzeb kina, telewizji (w postaci filmów i seriali, również animowanych) i teatru. Powstała również wersja musicalowa oraz gra komputerowa. W latach 90., powstały dwa - znane i w Polsce - sequele, autorstwa anglojęzycznego tłumacza książki Charlesa Trittena, zatytułowane Heidi dorasta (Heidi Grows Up) i Dzieci Heidi (Heidi's Children). Fabuła opowiada historię kilkuletniej dziewczynki, którą ciotka podrzuca do domu nieznanego dziadka. Dziewczynka zamieszkuje z nim w chacie na alpejskiej hali. Swobodne i beztroskie życie przerywa powrót ciotki, która oznajmia, że zabiera Heidi do Frankfurtu. Ciekawostki Galeria CórkaHeidi ID.jpg Adelheid symbol.jpg|Góra z tulipanem - symbol Adelheid Adelheid IDr.jpg Meta timeline 'Białowłosa bliźniaczka OC Amity' Claudine Frollo - Osobowość *Naturalna Liderka. Wygląd Claudine to wysoka, smukła dziewczyna o bladej cerze oraz białych włosach, sięgających talii. Jej tęczówki mają barwę szarą, a brwi czarną. Dziewczyna ma bardzo dobrze zarysowaną szczękę oraz drobne paznokcie. Relacje Rodzina Brat bliźniak. Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania 'Polityka' Umiejętności Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Makijażu, silnie kontrastującym z odcieniem skóry. *Kolorystykę swoich kreacji ogranicza jedynie do czernii, fioletu oraz czerwieni. *Złotym naszyjniku w kształcie krzyża, który nosi na szczęście. Wystąpienia Ciekawostki *Postać przygarnięta od Amity.Gali. *Kolorystyka postaci została zainsporowana Disneyowskim odpowiednikiem "rodzica" z "Klasycznej Baśni". Klasyczna baśń Galeria Claudine ID.jpg Claudine symbol.jpg|Zdobiony kamień na wzór witrażu - symbol Claudine Claudine, Schola & Saoirse portrety - szkice BW.jpg Claudine random strój.jpg Claudine IDr.jpg Meta timeline *'1.06.18' - Rochi adoptuje postać oraz znaki dla "Claudine Frollo" od Amity.Gali. *'03.06.18' - Pojawia się art Claudine. Rochi zastrzega grafikę związaną z OC oraz tekst swojego autorstwa. 'Wróżbitka' Saoirse ' - /to chyba czyta się Sirsza/ Córka Błazna/Arlekina z Katedry. Interesująca się wróżbiarstwem (dłoń i fusy). Lubi pióra. Ma ciemną skórę, lubi kolor granatowy. Nosi dready i vharakterystyczny "makijaż". Imię jej oznacza "wolność" jest irlandzkie i nie ma nic wspólnego ani z Francją ani z cyganami ani z błaznami ale bardzo, bardzo mi się podoba Osobowość *Ciekawa świata. *Umie zachować sekret. *Dumna ze swoich pasji. *Stara się nie wychylać, ale jak ją sprowokujesz - zabierze głos. *Samotniczka. *Woli pracę solo i nie dopuszcza nikogo, do swojego prywatnego życia. *Nienawidzi gdy ktoś macza palce w nie dotyczących go sprawach. *Nawet jeśli ma styczność z wrogiem - nie okłamie. Wygląd Saoirse jest wysoką nastolatką o skórze barwy mlecznej kawy. Tęczówki dziewczyny mają zieloną barwę, brwi brązową a swoje czekoladowo - brązowe włosy wiąże w dready, którw otaczają jej twarz. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Dziewczyna jest posiadaczką pawia imieniem Mova. Zainteresowania 'Wróżbiarstwo Dziewczyna od małego interesowała się przepowiadaniem przyszłości, szczgeólnie umiłowała sobie dwa "sposoby" w których nieustannie się kształci są to: *'Fusy' - *'Dłoń' - Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Szlachetna - W konflikcie przeznaczeń, Saoirse opowiedziała się po stronie Szlachetnych. CDN Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Charakterystycznym makijażu pod oczami. *Często zakłada dwukolorowe kombinezony. *Wokół jej osoby roznosi się delikatny zapach kadzidełek. Wystąpienia Ciekawostki *Istnieje dzięki Amity.Gali. *Imię zawdzięcza postaci z filmu "Sekrety morza". Klasyczna baśń Galeria Saoirse ID.jpg Saoirse symbol.jpg|Karta tarota ze wzorem oka pawia - symbol Saoirse Claudine, Schola & Saoirse portrety - szkice BW.jpg Saoirse koncept 1.jpg|Pierwszy rysunek postaci Saoirse koncept 2.jpg|Koncept art postaci Saoirse IDr.jpg Meta timeline *'1.06.18' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci. *'03.0618' - Pojawia się art Saoirse. Rochi zastrzega grafikę związaną z OC oraz tekst swojego autorstwa. 'Rozmaryn' Rosemarine Roselle - córka Różmaryny z baśni "Alicja w Krainie Czarów" I tak jak swojepoprzedniczki - jest inspirowana powyżej wspomnianym filmem. Roselle jest bardzo delikatna. Bardzo się troszczy o swe płatki. Zazwyczaj ubiera się w stylu Pastel Lolita z dodatkiem płatków róż. Jej ulubionym kolorem jest rzecz jasna różany. Jest daleką krewną Amelie la Beaubete. Matka matki bestii, miała jeszcze jedną córkę - Rosette, ta zaś urodziła Różmarynę, która wydała na świat Roselle. Jest podatna na czas, więc w każdej chwili, za pomocą zegara, może smienić swój wiek. Co za tym idzie - jest bardzo zaprzyjaźniona z Bunny Blanc. Osobowość Wygląd Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Historie relacji' Zainteresowania '?' Zdolności *'??' - Wystąpienia *. Portrayals Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Odzieży z motywem płatków róż. Osiągnięcia Niezapomniane cytaty Biografia skrócona Ciekawostki *Postać adoptowana od Amity.Gali. *Jej pierwotne imię to Roselle Rosemary. *Obecne imię postaci to zlepek dwóch imion - "Rose" (róża) i "Marina" (morski), ma ono celowo przywodzić na myśl Rozmaryn. Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Klasyczna baśń Galeria Rosamarine ID.jpg Rosamarine symbol.jpg Rosamarine headshot.jpg W różnych seriach Od innych Rosamarine by A.G.jpg|od Amity.Gali Meta timeline Ingegerd Ingegerd - Córka Gerdy z baśni H.C. Andersena pt. "Królowa śniegu",w konflikcie przeznaczeń, Inge opowiedziała się po stronie Szlachetnych. Osobowość Wygląd Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Historie relacji' Zainteresowania '?' Zdolności *'??' - Wystąpienia *. Portrayals Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Nordyckim typie urody. Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki *Wygląd Ingegerd jest nieco zainspirowany kreacją Anny z filmu "Kraina lodu". Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Klasyczna baśń left|220px Królowa śniegu – baśń napisana w 1844 roku przez Hansa Christiana Andersena i opublikowana rok później. W odróżnieniu od innych baśni napisanych przez Andersena, które zostały zainspirowane folklorem bądź tradycją innych narodów, opowieść ta zrodziła się w wyobraźni autora. Baśń opisuje losy pary dzieci – Gerdy i Kaja, które żyły w przyjaźni aż do jednego z wiosennych dni. Wówczas do oka Kaja dostał się tajemniczy odłamek roztrzaskanego w przestworzach diabelskiego zwierciadła, który odmienił spojrzenie chłopca na świat w ten sposób, że wszystko, co piękne i dobre, postrzegał on od tej pory jako brzydkie i złe. Grzeczny chłopiec przemienił się w dziecko krnąbrne, złośliwe i okrutne. Na dodatek był zupełnie zależny od nieznajomej kobiety, która zwabiła go do siebie. Chłopiec wbrew ostrzeżeniom przywiązał swoje sanki do powozu zimowej damy i odjechał w nieznane. Była to tytułowa Królowa Śniegu, władczyni lodowatej krainy, której obce były jakiekolwiek ciepłe, serdeczne uczucia. Chciała ona pozyskać Kaja dla swych celów. Opuszczona i smutna Gerda wszczęła poszukiwania, narażając się w ich trakcie na wiele niebezpieczeństw, jednak po wielu perypetiach udało jej się odzyskać i uleczyć przyjaciela. Miasto, w którym mieszkają Kaj i Gerda to być może Heidelberg, gdyż w baśni opisano je prawie jak wspomniane miasto. Galeria Ingegerd ID.jpg Ingegerd symbol.jpg Ingegerd IDr.jpg Meta timeline 'Pszczoła aka śliwka' Prune - Córka Królowej Pszczół z bajki braci Grimm "Królowa Pszczół" Osobowość Wygląd Prune to niska, pulchna dziewczyna o krótkich nogach i żółtej karnacji pokrytej gdzieniegdzie czarnymi pręgami. Jej szyję otula czarne futerko a z pleców wyrastają niebieskie, owadzie skrzydła. Z głowy wyrasta jej para czułek. Teczówki Prune są pomarańczowo-złote a usta czerwone, jej włosy - ścięte krótko i ulizane żelem - przylegają do jej głowy. Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Historie relacji' Zainteresowania '?' Zdolności *'??' - Wystąpienia *Brak. Portrayals Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Żółto-czarnej karnacji. *Antenkach. Osiągnięcia Niezapomniane cytaty Biografia skrócona Ciekawostki *Means "Plum" in French. Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Szlachetna - Klasyczna baśń Królowa pszczół - Baśń autorstwa braci Grimm. Dwaj bracia królewicze wybrali się na poszukiwanie przygód i popadli w tak rozpustne i występne życie, że długo nie wracali do domu. Najmłodszy ich brat, zwany Głuptaskiem, wyruszył na poszukiwanie starszych. Kiedy ich wreszcie znalazł, wyśmiali go, że przy swojej głupocie chce sobie dać radę w świecie, w którym oni dwaj, znacznie mądrzejsi, nie mogli sobie poradzić. Idąc przez las, ujrzeli nagle mrowisko. Starsi bracia chcieli je zburzyć, aby zobaczyć, jak się przerażone mrówki rozbiegną, ale Głuptasek rzekł: - Zostawcie stworzonka w spokoju, nie pozwolę, abyście im zburzyli dom! Poszli więc dalej, aż przybyli nad wielkie jezioro, po którym pływało mnóstwo kaczek. Starsi bracia chcieli schwytać kilka z nich i upiec, ale Głuptasek rzekł: - Zostawcie stworzonka w spokoju, nie pozwolę, abyście je zabijali! Ruszyli więc dalej i przybyli wreszcie do wielkiego ula, tak pełnego miodu, że aż kapało z pnia. Dwaj bracia chcieli podłożyć ogień pod drzewo, aby wykurzyć pszczoły i podebrać im miód. Ale Głuptasek rzekł: Zostawcie stworzonka w spokoju, nie pozwolę, abyście je podpalili! Wreszcie trzej bracia przybyli do zaczarowanego zamku. W stajniach stały kamienne konie, a ludzi nigdzie nie było widać. Przeszli przez wszystkie sale, aż na samym końcu przybyli przed drzwi zamknięte na trzy zamki. W środku drzwi było małe okienko, przez które można było zajrzeć do wnętrza. Bracia zajrzeli i zobaczyli szarego karzełka, siedzącego przy stole. Zawołali nań raz i drugi, ale karzełek nie słyszał. Wreszcie za trzecim razem wstał, otworzył trzy zamki i wyszedł. Nie rzekł jednak ani słowa, lecz zaprowadził braci do bogato nakrytego stołu; a kiedy sobie podjedli i popili, powiódł każdego do oddzielnej sypialni. Resztę można przeczytać tutaj. Galeria Prune Koncept.jpg Prune twarz szkic.jpg Prune ID.jpg Prune symbol.jpg Meta timeline *'?' - 'Od Amity' Dove Vilde '- Osobowość Dove jest dziewczyną niebywale tajemniczą, rzadko kiedy mówi na temat swojej osoby, przez co trudno ją rozgryźć. Zgrywa nieprzystępną, żyje w świadomości, że to uchroni ją przed wszelkimi nieprzyjemnościami powiązanymi z otoczeniem. Bywa nieufna w stosunku do innych uczniów, stara się do każdego podchodzić z dystansem i tylko nieliczni zdołali zdobyć jej zaufanie na tyle, aby mogła ich nazwać mianem swoich przyjaciół. Musi kogoś bardzo dobrze poznać, aby mieć pewność, że może mu się zwierzyć ze swoich problemów, czy sekretów. Jest małomówna, z reguły nie bierze udziału w konwersacjach, a jedynie stoi na uboczu i przysłuchuje się rozmowom innych, przez co dość często zostaje jej mylnie przypięta łatka nieśmiałej. Cechuje ją duża tolerancja w stosunku do związków homoseksualnych, odmiennych wyznań, czy innych tematów tabu. W odróżnieniu od wiekszości uczennic Baśnioceum, jest typową łamaczką serc. Nie interesuje się romansami, a wszelkie wątki romantyczne to nie jej bajka. W dodatku, jeszcze nigdy nie miała chłopaka. W dzieciństwie było to spowodowane tym, że matka stanowczo zakazywała jej jakichkolwiek kontaktów z płcią przeciwną, zaś w późniejszym okresie, adoratorzy nie spełniali jej oczekiwań. Odkąd rozpoczęła naukę w Ever After High, miała już wielu amantów. Wśród męskiej części uczniów uchodzi za piękną i atrakcyjną, ale... ku zdziwieniu wszystkich, zaloty zwyczajnie odrzuca i nikomu nie pozwala do siebie dotrzeć. Mimo to, zalotników nie ubywa, a jej rówieśniczki wprost zielenieją z zazdrości. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że łamie uczucia innych, ale nie chce nikomu robić złudnych nadziei. Ponadto, niektóre dziewczyny dogryzają jej z powodu braku partnera i niekiedy spekulują oraz roznoszą mylne plotki na temat jej orientacji. Jako uczennica spełnia się... średnio. Nie przykłada zbyt dużej uwagi do nauki, stara się zapamiętywać na bieżąco wiedzę z lekcji, aby mieć jak najwięcej wolnego czasu, a jeśli coś jej nie wchodzi do głowy to robi z tego ściągi, co dość często jej się zdarza. Jest usatysfakcjonowana swoimi ocenami i szczerze wątpi w to, że zajęcia pozalekcyjne, czy korepetycje z przedmiotów, z którymi sobie nie radzi na coś się zdadzą. Dodatkowo, jej ocena z zachowania jest obniżona, z powodu dość częstego wychodzenia ze szkoły, nie podając większego wytłumaczenia, bądź uzasadnienia. Bywa wybuchowa i nerwowa. Najczęściej wybucha w sytuacjach, gdy ktoś nie daje jej spokoju, albo członkowie szkolnego samorządu uczniowskiego, czy też uczniowie z jej klasy mają zamiar zaangażować ją w jakiś szkolny projekt, czy przedsięwzięcie, aby wyręczyć się jej zdolnościami. Nie jest z osób, które wychodzą jako pierwsze przed szereg i zgłaszają się do robienia dodatkowych rzeczy. Wręcz przeciwnie, trzyma się na uboczu i stara nie afiszować ze swoimi umiejętnościami, w obawie, że mogą zostać wykorzystane przeciwko niej. Dziewczyna, w głębi serca jest bardzo uczuciowa i pamiętliwa. Wzrusza się na samą myśl o minionych wydarzeniach, do których dość często wraca. Wprawia to ją w uczucie nostalgii i zadumy. Zastanawia się nad przeszłością i stara się wyciągnąć z niej wnioski, aby nie popełniać tych samych błędów po raz drugi. Wygląd Dove jest wysoką, szczupłą dziewczyną o bladej karnacji. Jej sylwetka jest smukła i wysportowana, dzięki czemu ma zadatki na zostanie w przyszłości modelką. Jej włosy są w kolorze platyny, z brązowym odrostem i przywodzą na myśl kłosy zboża skąpanego w promieniach letniego słońca. Tęczówki zaś są w kolorze przydymionego błękitu, lekko popadającego w szary. Brwi dziewczyny są naturalnie brązowe i cienkie. Jej usta są małe i wąskie, często podkreśla je matowymi pomadkami w ciepłych, nietypowych kolorach, m.in. brąz, czy beż. Powieki zazwyczaj ozdabia w ten sposób, aby kolorystycznie stanowiły spójną całość razem z resztą jej stylizacji. Zazwyczaj stawia na mocniejszy pigment w załamaniu powieki i wyraźną, czarną kreskę na górnej powiece. Ponadto, jej twarz jest pokryta w kilku miejscach licznymi, acz bardzo mało widocznymi krostkami i pryszczami, które stanowią pozostałości po jej trądziku. Na jej policzku, widnieje mały pieprzyk, którego nawet nie próbuje niczym zakrywać i uważa, że nadaje jej aparycji czegoś szczególnego, a zarazem eleganckiego i zarazem przykuwającego uwagę. Relacje 'Rodzina Rodzice Rodzeństwo Dalsza rodzina 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' Edeline Future 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Zwierzak' Zdolności 'Słabości' 'Umiejętności' Zainteresowania 'Moda i makijaż' Jedną z większych pasji Dove jest moda. Wiele swego czasu poświęca na tworzenie wszelakich stylizacji, dobieranie ubrań, czy segregowanie ich według kolorystyki. Jej ulubioną częścią garderoby są buty oraz różnego rodzaju nakrycia głowy. Od meloników, poprzez opaski, na ozdobnych spinkach kończąc. Prowadzi własnego bloga, na którym upublicznia zdjęcia swoich gotowych looków. Ma również konto na Instagramie, na którym dodaje zapowiedzi postów z bloga. Pomimo swojego zamiłowania do ubrań i mody, nie umie określić swego stylu pojedynczym słowem. Stara się nie szufladkować i nie zamykać w jednym konkretnym, a próbuje je łączyć, co niekiedy niezbyt podoba się jej odbiorcom. Ceni sobie oryginalność, przez co umiłowała sobie modę alternatywną i niekonwencjonalne połączenia, których z reguły nie powinno się łączyć. Ponadto, dziewczyna interesuje się pielęgnacją i wizażem. Jest ekspertką w tej kwestii. Większość oszczędności przeznacza na nowe kosmetyki. W jej szufladach i szafkach jest pochowana jej kolekcja paletek cieni, lakierów do paznokci, czy tuszy do rzęs, a nawet sztucznych rzęs, których jest istną maniaczką. Na swoim biurku trzyma wiele pojemników, organizerów, w których przechowuje m.in. swoje pędzle do makijażu. Nie ma dnia, w którym by się nie pomalowała, make up stanowi nieodłączną część jej codziennego rytuału. 'Dziennikarstwo' 'Media społecznościowe' 'Szycie' Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Zajęcia *... Szlachetna, czy Buntowniczka? thumb|leftBuntowniczka - Dove jest Rebelsem. Pewne aspekty jej historii wydają się jej wręcz irracjonalne. Opowiada się po stronie Buntowników, ponieważ nie chce przez całe sześć lat szyć swetrów z pokrzyw. Wie, że przez to może zaszkodzić swojej opowieści, lecz woli napisać własne szczęśliwe zakończenie, bo to, które jest jej pisane zwyczajnie jej nie odpowiada. Ciekawostki *Jej imie oznacza "Gołąb". *Została podarowana przez Amity.Galę. Baśń thumb|left|270pxSześć łabędzi (Die sechs Schwäne) – baśń opublikowana przez braci Grimm w 1812 roku w ich zbiorze Baśni (tom 1, nr 49) Pewien król, podczas polowania, zgubił się w lesie. Błąkając się wśród drzew spotkał starą kobietę - czarownicę. Kobieta ta zaproponowała mu, że wskaże mu drogę powrotną, pod warunkiem, że ożeni się z jej córką i uczyni ją królową. Król zgodził się na to. Czarownica zaprowadziła go do swojej chatki i przedstawiła mu swoją córkę. Córka czarownicy była piękna, ale król patrzył na nią z lękiem. Niemniej jednak postanowił dotrzymać obietnicy i wraz z nową narzeczoną wyjechał z lasu. Król był wcześniej wdowcem. Z poprzedniego małżeństwa miał sześciu synów i jedną córkę. Obawiając się, że nowa macocha może ich źle traktować, zabrał ich do opuszczonego zamku ukrytego w lesie, by tam mieszkały. Król często odwiedzał swoje dzieci, co nie uszło uwadze jego żony. Dowiedziawszy się od przekupnej służby o dzieciach króla - uszyła małe jedwabne koszulki i rzuciła na nie zaklęcie. Udała się z nimi do zamku ukrytego w lesie i widząc synów króla rzuciła na nich te koszulki. Kiedy materiał dotknął ciał chłopców, zamienili się w łabędzie i odlecieli. Macocha wróciła pośpiesznie do swojego pałacu. Nie wiedziała o istnieniu córki.Król, który jakiś czas później przybył na miejsce, by odwiedzić dzieci, był zdumiony że chłopców nie ma. Córka poinformowała go, że zamienili się w łabędzie i odlecieli. Król nie podejrzewał, że sprawcą jest jego żona, jednak w obawie o bezpieczeństwo córki, chciał ją stamtąd zabrać. Córka jednak nie zgodziła się odejść. Gdy nastała noc opuściła zamek i udała się na poszukiwanie braci. Następnego dnia natknęła się na chatkę w lesie. Nie mając gdzie przenocować, położyła się w niej i zasnęła. Kiedy się obudziła, dostrzegła sześć łabędzi, które wylądowały w jednej z izb i zamieniły się w ludzi. Rozpoznała swoich braci i rzuciła się by ich powitać. Bracia ucieszyli się, że widząc siostrę, ale kazali jej uciekać, gdyż to jaskinia zbójców, którzy mogą ją zabić, a oni nie mogą jej chronić, gdyż są ludźmi tylko kwadrans każdego dnia, a potem stają się łabędziami. Siostra zapytała wówczas braci, czy można ich odczarować. Odparli, że może tego dokonać osoba, która w ciągu sześciu lat uszyje dla nich koszule z zielska. Jednak w tym okresie nie wolno jej nic mówić, ani się uśmiechać inaczej cała praca na nic. Wkrótce potem bracia znów stali się łabędziami i odlecieli. Siostra postanowiła pomóc braciom stać się ludźmi. Zaszyła się w środku lasu i zaczęła szyć koszule z zielska. Przypadkiem spotkała młodego króla, który polował w okolicy wraz z grupą myśliwych. Król wypytywał ją kim jest, ale ona nie mogła udzielić odpowiedzi. Uznał, że jest niemową, jednak spodobała mu się jej uroda. Kazał zabrać ją do pałacu. Wkrótce potem ją poślubił. Jednak matka króla nie lubiła nowej synowej i ciągle obmawiała ją przy królu oskarżając o wszystko co złe. Kiedy urodziło się dziecko, ukryła je i oświadczyła synowi, że widziała jak jego żona je pożarła. Król nie uwierzył, ale kiedy sytuacja powtórzyła się jeszcze dwa razy, a żona nie mogąc mówić nie mogła się bronić, zdecydował się postawić ją przed sądem. Sąd uznał ją winną i kazał spalić na stosie. Dzień egzekucji by też ostatnim dniem, gdy młoda królowa nie mogła nic mówić. Królewna zabrała ze sobą sześć koszul. Kiedy zbliżała się do przygotowanego stosu, usłyszała łopot skrzydeł sześciu łabędzi, które wylądowały przy stosie. Królewna rzuciła w nie koszulami. Wtedy łabędzie stali się ludźmi - jej braćmi. Jeden z nich zamiast ręki miał ptasie skrzydło, gdyż królewna nie zdążyła skończyć rękawa. Wówczas królewna, która mogła już mówić, wyjaśniła mężowi powód swojego milczenia i ujawniła postępki królowej - jego matki. Król kazał odszukać swoje dzieci, które znaleziono w kryjówce jego matki. Z rozkazu syna została ona stracona na stosie. Reszta rodziny żyła długo i szczęśliwie. Galeria Dove symbol.jpg Dove szkic.jpg 'Od innych' Dovecień.jpg|By Amity.Gala Meta timeline 'Jagoda' Jagoda - Córka syrenki warszawskiej. Ma śliczny ogon w jagodowym kolorze i morskie płetewki. Osobowość Wygląd Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Historie relacji' Zainteresowania '?' Zdolności *'??' - Wystąpienia *. Portrayals Po czym ją rozpoznać? Osiągnięcia Niezapomniane cytaty Biografia skrócona Ciekawostki *Imię ma po głównej bohaterce serialu puszczanego za mojego dzieciństwa "Podwójne zycie Jagody Lee" na CN jak jeszcze było dobra stacją jak przetłumaczyli Juniper (tak nazywa się w oryginalnej, anglojęzycznej wersji) na Jagoda to nie wiem. No i nie dam syrence na imię Juniper bo nie chodzi o to że Polska ale mam Juniego którego o dziwo lubię. Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Klasyczna baśń Galeria Jagoda ID.jpg Jagoda syrenka.jpg Meta timeline *'?' - 'Cassarah' Cassarah - Corka królewny z baśni "Żabi Król" Nie będzie mieć nic wspólnego z Disneyowską Tianą i zielonym w designie okej. To ród królewski a nie żaba. może będzie stylizowana na taką średniowieczną księżniczkę. Osobowość *Wielkie obrzydzenie do natury. Robaki, kwiatki i zwierzątka to nie jej bajka. *Opryskliwa. *Często zdegustowana. Wygląd Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Historie relacji' Zainteresowania '?' Zdolności *'??' - Wystąpienia *Brak. Portrayals Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki *Recently created name intended to mean "what will be, will be". It is from the title of the 1956 song 'Que SerRecea, Sera', which was taken from the Italian phrase che sarà sarà. The phrase que sera, sera is not grammatically correct in any Romance language. Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Klasyczna baśń Żabi Król – popularna baśń ludowa występująca w różnych wersjach w wielu krajach. Najbardziej znaną wersję niemiecką spisali bracia Grimm i opublikowali w 1812 roku w zbiorze Baśni (tom 1, nr 1). Pewna młoda królewna bawiła się w lesie szklaną kulą, kiedy ta nieoczekiwanie wpadła do studni. Królewna zaczęła płakać, gdyż była to jej ulubiona zabawka. Wtedy z wody wynurzyła się żaba i ludzkim męskim głosem zaoferowała pomoc. W zamian jednak zażądała: "Chcę żebyś mnie pokochała, żebyś pozwoliła mi zostać twoim kompanem w zabawie, chcę móc jeść z twojego talerzyka, pić z twojej szklaneczki i spać z tobą w jednym łóżku". Królewna obiecała spełnić to wszystko, a żaba zwróciła jej kulę. Królewna zabrała kulę i rzuciła się do ucieczki, nie zamierzając spełniać danej obietnicy. Jednak jakiś czas później żaba dostała się do pałacu i przypomniała o jej obietnicy. Królewna była przerażona, jednak król nakazał córce by spełniła jej prośbę, jeśli to obiecała. Królewna niechętnie zaczęła spełniać wszystkie obietnice - zjedli razem kolacje i położyli się spać w łóżku. Królewna po dotrzymaniu obietnicy, rzuciła żabą o ścianę, nie mogąc wytrzymać obrzydzenia. Wtedy żaba zamieniła się w pięknego księcia. Okazało się, że książę ten został kiedyś zamieniony w żabę przez czarownicę. Dotrzymując obietnicy królewna zdjęła z niego czar. Teraz mógł wrócić do swojego królestwa. Królewna i książę pobrali się. Galeria Cassarah ID.jpg Cassarah projekt.jpg Meta timeline 'Gwiazdki' Celaeno - (nie wiem jak się czyta tą nazwę...(bo to właściwie nazwa) poprawnie, ja czytam "Kelajno") potomek tej gwiazdki z wierszyka dla dzieci ("Twinklle, twinkle little star" no wiecie) i już pięknie wyjaśniam. Míngxīng ma zupełnie inną bajkę, bo legendę a Hammond tylko interesuje się gwiazdami etc więc to też inna bajka. Jest niebinarną postacią i mówi o sobie "my, nasze" a ja o tej postaci mówie "oni". Ciało tej postaci nie wykazuje cech charakterystycznych dla konkretnej płci. Osobowość Wygląd Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' Hammond, Ming... 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Historie relacji' Zainteresowania '?' Zdolności *'??' - Wystąpienia *. Po czym ich rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki *Imię po gwieździe z Plejad. *Celaeno są inspirowani piosenką. Szlachetni czy Buntownicy? Klasyczna baśń Galeria Celaeno ID.jpg Celaeno pierwszy rysunek.jpg Meta timeline 'Despina' Despina Means "mistress, lady" in Greek. In Greek mythology this was the name of the daughter of Demeter and Poseidon. She was worshipped in the Eleusinian Mysteries, which were secret rites practiced at Eleusis near Athens. córka Melinoe mam pomysł by to było odbicie pewnej innej mej OC i moce koszmary senne aaach, Osobowość Wygląd Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Historie relacji' Zainteresowania '?' Zdolności *'??' - Wystąpienia *. Portrayals Po czym ją rozpoznać? Osiągnięcia Niezapomniane cytaty Biografia skrócona Ciekawostki Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Klasyczna baśń Mitologia grecka – zbiór mitów przekazywanych przez starożytną grecką tradycję opowieści o bogach i herosach, wyjaśniających miejsce człowieka w świecie, oraz samo funkcjonowanie świata, jego stworzenie i historię. Z mitologii czerpano wiedzę na temat świata i rozwijano na tej podstawie normy etyczne wyznaczające miejsce człowieka w ustalonym porządku świata. Wiedza płynąca z mitów nie stanowiła jednak nigdy „prawdy objawionej” i otwarta była na dyskurs, polemikę i krytykę. Sama zaś starożytna religia grecka, chociaż nie sposób o niej mówić w oderwaniu od mitologii będącej jej elementarną częścią składową, opierała się w znacznym stopniu na ortopraksji (jedności praktyk religijnych), nie zaś ortodoksji (jedności poglądów). Najstarszymi źródłami wiedzy o mitologii greckiej są dzieła Homera i Hezjoda. Mitologia stymulowała twórczość artystyczną do tego stopnia, że ciągle pojawiały się nowe wątki, odzwierciedlające relacje zachodzące między człowiekiem i bogami; służyły one głównie do określenia granic, których śmiertelnikom nie było wolno przekraczać. thumb|left|70px|Plik pochodzi z "Mitologia wiki".Melinoe - mit.grecka - nimfa pojawiająca się w jednym z hymnów orfickich jako nosiciel koszmarów i szaleństwa, cechy ma podobne do Hekate. Melinoe jest córką Persefony. Ojciec Melinoe to Zeus, który odwierdzał Persefonę pod postacią jej męża Hadesa. Melinoe urodziła się przy ujściu jednej z podziemnych rzek, Kokytos. Stacjonował tam wtedy Hermes. Według niektórych wersji Melinoe należała do orszaku Persefony. Galeria Despina ID.jpg Despina twarz projekty szkice.jpg Meta timeline 'Chara' Charalampos "Chara" syn Makarii Means "to shine from happiness" from Greek χαρα (chara) meaning "happiness" combined with λαμπω (lampo) meaning "to shine". Jego moca jest łagodzenie ale nie likwidowanie bólu zarówno psychicznego jak i fizycznego. Może zamaskowac problem lecz go nie usunie. (Chara i D to kuzyni bo ich "matki" to siostry) Osobowość Wygląd Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Historie relacji' Zainteresowania '?' Zdolności *'??' - Wystąpienia *. Portrayals Po czym go rozpoznać? Osiągnięcia Niezapomniane cytaty Biografia skrócona Ciekawostki Szlachetny czy Buntownik? Klasyczna baśń Mitologia grecka – zbiór mitów przekazywanych przez starożytną grecką tradycję opowieści o bogach i herosach, wyjaśniających miejsce człowieka w świecie, oraz samo funkcjonowanie świata, jego stworzenie i historię. Z mitologii czerpano wiedzę na temat świata i rozwijano na tej podstawie normy etyczne wyznaczające miejsce człowieka w ustalonym porządku świata. Wiedza płynąca z mitów nie stanowiła jednak nigdy „prawdy objawionej” i otwarta była na dyskurs, polemikę i krytykę. Sama zaś starożytna religia grecka, chociaż nie sposób o niej mówić w oderwaniu od mitologii będącej jej elementarną częścią składową, opierała się w znacznym stopniu na ortopraksji (jedności praktyk religijnych), nie zaś ortodoksji (jedności poglądów). Najstarszymi źródłami wiedzy o mitologii greckiej są dzieła Homera i Hezjoda. Mitologia stymulowała twórczość artystyczną do tego stopnia, że ciągle pojawiały się nowe wątki, odzwierciedlające relacje zachodzące między człowiekiem i bogami; służyły one głównie do określenia granic, których śmiertelnikom nie było wolno przekraczać. thumb|left|70px|Plik pochodzi z "Mitologia wiki".Makaria - grecka bogini łagodnej śmierci. Makaria była córką Hadesa i Persefony. Była siostrą Melinoe i Zagreusa, choć niektóre wersje mówią, że tamta dwójką bogów nie była dziećmi Hadesa, a Zeusa i Persefony. Była boginią spokojnej śmierci i uznawano ją za najsłodszy odpowiednik boga śmierci Tanatosa. Nie ma o niej żadnych opowieści. Galeria Charalampos ID.jpg Charalampos twarz projekty szkice.jpg Meta timeline 'Ljerka' Ljerka Derived from South Slavic lijer meaning "lily". córka Podagi czyli urzeczywistnienie mego "marzenia" z dzieciństwa o tym, by władać pogodą. Inspo dla L (charakter, nieco design) klik Osobowość Wygląd Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Historie relacji' Zainteresowania '?' Zdolności *'??' - Wystąpienia *. Portrayals Po czym ją rozpoznać? Osiągnięcia Niezapomniane cytaty Biografia skrócona Ciekawostki Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Klasyczna baśń Mitologia słowiańska - zespół wierzeń, mitów i kultowych praktyk Słowian, zaliczany do systemów religii politeistycznych z akcentami panteistycznymi i być może dualistycznymi. Informacje o religii Słowian w okresie przed chrystianizacją w nikłym stopniu dotrwały w źródłach do dnia dzisiejszego. Nie zachowały się żadne źródła bezpośrednie, a jedynie lakoniczne relacje chrześcijańskie, często spisywane przez niezorientowanych bezpośrednio w temacie autorów lub kronikarzy żyjących w kilkadziesiąt, czy kilkaset lat po chrystianizacji. Pełna rekonstrukcja wierzeń słowiańskich nie jest możliwa, a dokonywane próby często budzą wątpliwości, co do tego, czy przyjęte metody są właściwe i wiarygodneprzypis. Rekonstrukcja odbywa się przede wszystkim w oparciu o ślady dawnych wierzeń zachowane w folklorze i wierzeniach z okresu już chrześcijańskiego. Nie bez znaczenia są także badania z zakresu szerzej pojmowanej teorii religii. Podaga - bóstwo słowiańskie czczone przez Wagrów, wymienione przez Helmolda w jego Chronica Slavorum. Zgodne z relacją kronikarza posiadało swoją świątynię w wagryjskiej Płoni (obecnie wschodni Holsztyn), w której stał wyobrażający je posąg. Odczyt imienia bóstwa jest niepewny, prawdopodobnie zawarty jest w nim rdzeń dag – „palić”. Roman Jakobson dopatrywał się w nim zniekształconego imienia Dażboga. Podobieństwo z pojawiającą się w relacji Jana Długosza Pogodą wskazuje, że polski kronikarz mógł wykorzystać notatkę Helmolda. Mikołaj Rudnicki doszukiwał się związku między Podagą a imieniem Dagome, co odrzucane jest jako nieprawdopodobne. Galeria Ljerka ID.jpg Ljerka twarz szkice projekty.jpg Meta timeline 'Ursa' Ursa Muse - córka Muzy Uranii. Osobowość Wygląd Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Historie relacji' Zainteresowania '?' Zdolności *'??' - Wystąpienia *. Portrayals Po czym ją rozpoznać? Osiągnięcia Niezapomniane cytaty Biografia skrócona Ciekawostki Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Klasyczna baśń Mitologia grecka – zbiór mitów przekazywanych przez starożytną grecką tradycję opowieści o bogach i herosach, wyjaśniających miejsce człowieka w świecie, oraz samo funkcjonowanie świata, jego stworzenie i historię. Z mitologii czerpano wiedzę na temat świata i rozwijano na tej podstawie normy etyczne wyznaczające miejsce człowieka w ustalonym porządku świata. Wiedza płynąca z mitów nie stanowiła jednak nigdy „prawdy objawionej” i otwarta była na dyskurs, polemikę i krytykę. Sama zaś starożytna religia grecka, chociaż nie sposób o niej mówić w oderwaniu od mitologii będącej jej elementarną częścią składową, opierała się w znacznym stopniu na ortopraksji (jedności praktyk religijnych), nie zaś ortodoksji (jedności poglądów). Najstarszymi źródłami wiedzy o mitologii greckiej są dzieła Homera i Hezjoda. Mitologia stymulowała twórczość artystyczną do tego stopnia, że ciągle pojawiały się nowe wątki, odzwierciedlające relacje zachodzące między człowiekiem i bogami; służyły one głównie do określenia granic, których śmiertelnikom nie było wolno przekraczać. Urania - („Niebiańska”; gr. Οὐρανία Ouranía, łac. Urania, ‘Niebiańska’ od gr. ouranós ‘niebo’) – muza astronomii (łącznie z astrologią). Uchodziła za córkę boga Zeusa i tytanidy Mnemosyne oraz za siostrę: Erato, Euterpe, Kalliope, Klio, Melpomene, Polihymnii, Talii, Terpsychory. Była jedną spośród dziewięciu muz olimpijskich (przebywały na Olimpie), które należały do orszaku boga Apollina (Apollon Musagetes), ich przewodnika378. Wraz ze swoimi siostrami uświetniała śpiewem biesiady bosko-ludzkie (m.in. zaślubiny Tetydy i Peleusa oraz Harmonii i Kadmosa), a także uczty olimpijskie samych bogów. W sztuce przedstawiana jest zwykle jako kobieta z cyrklem, kulą nieba (gwiezdnym globusem) i wskaźnikiem (pałeczką służącą do wskazywania czegoś na globusie) – atrybutami symbolizującymi dziedzinę nauki, której patronowała (jej dziełem było gwiaździarstwo). Imieniem muzy nazwano jedną z planetoid – (30) Urania, niektóre obserwatoria astronomiczne (m.in. w Antwerpii, Berlinie, Wiedniu, Zurychu) oraz czasopismo poświęcone upowszechnianiu wiedzy astronomicznej – „Urania – Postępy Astronomii”, a także nocny pociąg TLK Urania, w sezonie letnim 2016, kursujący między Krakowem a Kołobrzegiem i Krakowem a Ustką. Galeria Ursa ID.jpg Meta timeline 'Theia' Theia Muse - córka Muzy Terpsichore. Jest ona inspirowana "Silly Symphonies" tj.dźwięk i obraz mówią więcej niż słowa. Osobowość Wygląd Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Historie relacji' Zainteresowania '?' Zdolności *'??' - Wystąpienia *. Portrayals Po czym ją rozpoznać? Osiągnięcia Niezapomniane cytaty Biografia skrócona Ciekawostki Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Klasyczna baśń Mitologia grecka – zbiór mitów przekazywanych przez starożytną grecką tradycję opowieści o bogach i herosach, wyjaśniających miejsce człowieka w świecie, oraz samo funkcjonowanie świata, jego stworzenie i historię. Z mitologii czerpano wiedzę na temat świata i rozwijano na tej podstawie normy etyczne wyznaczające miejsce człowieka w ustalonym porządku świata. Wiedza płynąca z mitów nie stanowiła jednak nigdy „prawdy objawionej” i otwarta była na dyskurs, polemikę i krytykę. Sama zaś starożytna religia grecka, chociaż nie sposób o niej mówić w oderwaniu od mitologii będącej jej elementarną częścią składową, opierała się w znacznym stopniu na ortopraksji (jedności praktyk religijnych), nie zaś ortodoksji (jedności poglądów). Najstarszymi źródłami wiedzy o mitologii greckiej są dzieła Homera i Hezjoda. Mitologia stymulowała twórczość artystyczną do tego stopnia, że ciągle pojawiały się nowe wątki, odzwierciedlające relacje zachodzące między człowiekiem i bogami; służyły one głównie do określenia granic, których śmiertelnikom nie było wolno przekraczać. Terpsychora - (także Terpsichore, „Kochająca taniec”, „Radująca się tańcem”; gr. Τερψιχόρη Terpsichórē, łac. Terpsychore) – w mitologii greckiej muza tańca (radości z tańca) i pieśni chóralnej. Uchodziła za córkę boga Zeusa i tytanidy Mnemosyne oraz za siostrę: Erato, Euterpe, Kalliope, Klio, Melpomene, Polihymnii, Talii i Uranii. Była jedną spośród dziewięciu muz olimpijskich (przebywały na Olimpie), które należały do orszaku boga Apollina (Apollon Musagetes), ich przewodnika456. Wraz ze swoimi siostrami uświetniała śpiewem biesiady bosko-ludzkie (m.in. zaślubiny Tetydy i Peleusa oraz Harmonii i Kadmosa), a także uczty olimpijskie samych bogów. W sztuce przedstawiana jest zwykle jako kobieta, w tanecznej pozie, z lirą i plektronem – atrybutami symbolizującymi dziedzinę sztuki, której patronowała. Imieniem muzy została nazwana jedna z planetoid – (81) Terpsichore. Galeria Theia ID.jpg Meta timeline 'Erasma' Erasma Muse - córka Muzy Erato. Jedyna z moich OC która jest jak plastelinka, ciepła, urocza, miłośc, kwiatki, tęcze, serduszka Niepoprawna optymistka zyjuąca w swoim świecie. Adopt od Amity. Pieknie gra na lirze. Bardzo łatwo się zakochuje ale potrafi być lojalna, rozmarzona, moze być nawet creepy dla otoczenia bo dla ukochanej osoby by nieba przychyliła i pryczepia się jak rzep psiego ogonka. Uwilbia sodkie rzeczy jak pluszaki, delikatna nie potrafi si ę obronic,. Na wszystko co złe i fuj reaguje płaczem. Nie jest jakąś wielowymiarową postacią ale tak jest pisana i koniec, nie wszytskie postaci musza mieć tragiczną przeszłosć i byc mistrzami w wykiwaniu innych lel. Osobowość Wygląd Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Historie relacji' Zainteresowania '?' Zdolności *'??' - Wystąpienia *. Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Biografia skrócona Ciekawostki Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Szlachetna - Klasyczna baśń Mitologia grecka – zbiór mitów przekazywanych przez starożytną grecką tradycję opowieści o bogach i herosach, wyjaśniających miejsce człowieka w świecie, oraz samo funkcjonowanie świata, jego stworzenie i historię. Z mitologii czerpano wiedzę na temat świata i rozwijano na tej podstawie normy etyczne wyznaczające miejsce człowieka w ustalonym porządku świata. Wiedza płynąca z mitów nie stanowiła jednak nigdy „prawdy objawionej” i otwarta była na dyskurs, polemikę i krytykę. Sama zaś starożytna religia grecka, chociaż nie sposób o niej mówić w oderwaniu od mitologii będącej jej elementarną częścią składową, opierała się w znacznym stopniu na ortopraksji (jedności praktyk religijnych), nie zaś ortodoksji (jedności poglądów). Najstarszymi źródłami wiedzy o mitologii greckiej są dzieła Homera i Hezjoda. Mitologia stymulowała twórczość artystyczną do tego stopnia, że ciągle pojawiały się nowe wątki, odzwierciedlające relacje zachodzące między człowiekiem i bogami; służyły one głównie do określenia granic, których śmiertelnikom nie było wolno przekraczać. Erato - („Umiłowana”, „Ukochana”, gr. Ἐρατώ Eratṓ, łac. Erato ‘Pożądana’, ‘Namiętna’) – w mitologii greckiej muza poezji miłosnej. Uchodziła za córkę boga Zeusa i tytanidy Mnemosyne oraz za siostrę: Euterpe, Kalliope, Klio, Melpomene, Polihymnii, Talii, Terpsychory i Uranii. Była jedną spośród dziewięciu muz olimpijskich (przebywały na Olimpie), które należały do orszaku Apollina (Apollon Musagetes), ich przewodnika. Wraz ze swoimi siostrami uświetniała śpiewem biesiady bosko-ludzkie (m.in. zaślubiny Tetydy i Peleusa oraz Harmonii i Kadmosa), a także uczty olimpijskie samych bogów. W sztuce przedstawiana jest zwykle jako kobieta z kitarą (lub cytrą) – atrybutem symbolizującym dziedzinę sztuki, której patronowała. Imieniem muzy nazwano jedną z planetoid – (62) Erato oraz rodzaj roślin z rodziny astrowatych – Erato. Galeria Erasma ID.jpg Meta timeline 'Elpida' Elpida Muse - Córka Muzy Euterpe. Nie jest niemową ale porozumiewa się/okazuje emocje przy pomocy fletu. Osobowość Wygląd Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Historie relacji' Zainteresowania '?' Zdolności *'??' - Wystąpienia *. Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Biografia skrócona Ciekawostki Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Szlachetna - Klasyczna baśń Mitologia grecka – zbiór mitów przekazywanych przez starożytną grecką tradycję opowieści o bogach i herosach, wyjaśniających miejsce człowieka w świecie, oraz samo funkcjonowanie świata, jego stworzenie i historię. Z mitologii czerpano wiedzę na temat świata i rozwijano na tej podstawie normy etyczne wyznaczające miejsce człowieka w ustalonym porządku świata. Wiedza płynąca z mitów nie stanowiła jednak nigdy „prawdy objawionej” i otwarta była na dyskurs, polemikę i krytykę. Sama zaś starożytna religia grecka, chociaż nie sposób o niej mówić w oderwaniu od mitologii będącej jej elementarną częścią składową, opierała się w znacznym stopniu na ortopraksji (jedności praktyk religijnych), nie zaś ortodoksji (jedności poglądów). Najstarszymi źródłami wiedzy o mitologii greckiej są dzieła Homera i Hezjoda. Mitologia stymulowała twórczość artystyczną do tego stopnia, że ciągle pojawiały się nowe wątki, odzwierciedlające relacje zachodzące między człowiekiem i bogami; służyły one głównie do określenia granic, których śmiertelnikom nie było wolno przekraczać. Euterpe - („Radosna”; gr. Eὐτέρπη Eutérpē ‘dobrze się ciesząca’, łac. Euterpe) – w mitologii greckiej muza poezji lirycznej i gry na aulosie. Uchodziła za córkę boga Zeusa i tytanidy Mnemosyne oraz za siostrę: Erato, Kalliope, Klio, Melpomene, Polihymnii, Talii, Terpsychory i Uranii. Według jednej z wersji miała z bogiem Strymonem syna Resosa. Była jedną spośród dziewięciu muz olimpijskich (przebywały na Olimpie), które należały do orszaku Apollina (Apollon Musagetes), ich przewodnika. Wraz ze swoimi siostrami uświetniała śpiewem biesiady bosko-ludzkie (m.in. zaślubiny Tetydy i Peleusa oraz Harmonii i Kadmosa), a także uczty olimpijskie samych bogów. W sztuce przedstawiana jest zwykle jako kobieta z aulosem (lub fletem) – atrybutem symbolizującym dziedzinę sztuki, której patronowała. Imieniem muzy nazwano jedną z planetoid – (27) Euterpe oraz rodzaj palm z rodziny arekowatych – euterpa (Euterpe). Galeria Elpida ID.jpg Meta timeline 'Katina' Katina Muse- Córka Muzy Klio. Osobowość Wygląd Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Historie relacji' Zainteresowania '?' Zdolności *'??' - Wystąpienia *. Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Biografia skrócona Ciekawostki Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Szlachetna - Klasyczna baśń Mitologia grecka – zbiór mitów przekazywanych przez starożytną grecką tradycję opowieści o bogach i herosach, wyjaśniających miejsce człowieka w świecie, oraz samo funkcjonowanie świata, jego stworzenie i historię. Z mitologii czerpano wiedzę na temat świata i rozwijano na tej podstawie normy etyczne wyznaczające miejsce człowieka w ustalonym porządku świata. Wiedza płynąca z mitów nie stanowiła jednak nigdy „prawdy objawionej” i otwarta była na dyskurs, polemikę i krytykę. Sama zaś starożytna religia grecka, chociaż nie sposób o niej mówić w oderwaniu od mitologii będącej jej elementarną częścią składową, opierała się w znacznym stopniu na ortopraksji (jedności praktyk religijnych), nie zaś ortodoksji (jedności poglądów). Najstarszymi źródłami wiedzy o mitologii greckiej są dzieła Homera i Hezjoda. Mitologia stymulowała twórczość artystyczną do tego stopnia, że ciągle pojawiały się nowe wątki, odzwierciedlające relacje zachodzące między człowiekiem i bogami; służyły one głównie do określenia granic, których śmiertelnikom nie było wolno przekraczać. Klio - („Głosząca sławę”, „Sławiąca”; gr. Κλειώ Kleiṓ, od gr. kléos ‘sława’, kleíein ‘wsławiać’, łac. Clio) – w mitologii greckiej muza historii. Uchodziła za córkę boga Zeusa i tytanidy Mnemosyne oraz za siostrę: Erato, Euterpe, Kalliope, Melpomene, Polihymnii, Talii, Terpsychory i Uranii. Była jedną spośród dziewięciu muz olimpijskich (przebywały na Olimpie), które należały do orszaku Apollina (Apollon Musagetes), ich przewodnika. Wraz ze swoimi siostrami uświetniała śpiewem biesiady bosko-ludzkie (m.in. zaślubiny Tetydy i Peleusa oraz Harmonii i Kadmosa), a także uczty olimpijskie samych bogów. W sztuce przedstawiana jest zwykle jako kobieta ze zwojem papirusu (lub pergaminu) – atrybutem symbolizującym dziedzinę nauki, której patronowała. Imieniem muzy nazwano jedną z planetoid – (84) Klio oraz nagrodę udzielaną każdego roku polskim autorom popularyzującym historię. Galeria Katina ID.jpg Meta timeline 'Koralia' Koralia - adoptowana/przygarnięta córka Hestii z mitologii greckiej. Ma kilka kilogramów nadwagi i jest taka miłą, ciepłą, opiekuńczą osobą. Była wychowywana w bardzo miłym gronie i mysli że swiat własnie taki jest - kolorowy i kocchany. Patrzy przez rózowe okulary, o. Mogłaby nosić okulary. Osobowość Wygląd Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Historie relacji' Zainteresowania '?' Zdolności *'??' - Wystąpienia *. Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Biografia skrócona Ciekawostki *Derived from Ancient Greek κοραλλιον (korallion) meaning "coral" (in Modern Greek κοραλλι). This was the name of an obscure 4th-century saint and martyr from Thrace. Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Szlachetna - Klasyczna baśń Mitologia grecka – zbiór mitów przekazywanych przez starożytną grecką tradycję opowieści o bogach i herosach, wyjaśniających miejsce człowieka w świecie, oraz samo funkcjonowanie świata, jego stworzenie i historię. Z mitologii czerpano wiedzę na temat świata i rozwijano na tej podstawie normy etyczne wyznaczające miejsce człowieka w ustalonym porządku świata. Wiedza płynąca z mitów nie stanowiła jednak nigdy „prawdy objawionej” i otwarta była na dyskurs, polemikę i krytykę. Sama zaś starożytna religia grecka, chociaż nie sposób o niej mówić w oderwaniu od mitologii będącej jej elementarną częścią składową, opierała się w znacznym stopniu na ortopraksji (jedności praktyk religijnych), nie zaś ortodoksji (jedności poglądów). Najstarszymi źródłami wiedzy o mitologii greckiej są dzieła Homera i Hezjoda. Mitologia stymulowała twórczość artystyczną do tego stopnia, że ciągle pojawiały się nowe wątki, odzwierciedlające relacje zachodzące między człowiekiem i bogami; służyły one głównie do określenia granic, których śmiertelnikom nie było wolno przekraczać. Hestia - (stgr. Ἑστία Hestía ‘ognisko domowe’, łac. Vesta) – w mitologii greckiej córka Kronosa i Rei, siostra Zeusa, Demeter i Hery oraz Posejdona i Hadesa. Ślubowała dziewictwo, jak Artemida. Opiekunka ogniska domowego, podróżnych, nowożeńców i sierot. Hestia reprezentowała moralną ideę czystości i trwałości rodzinnego życia. Każde nowo narodzone dziecko, piątego dnia po urodzeniu, obnoszono dookoła ogniska oddając je Hestii w opiekę. Matka panny młodej rozpalała pierwszy raz ogień w nowym domu płomieniem pochodzącym z jej świątyni. Gość przychodząc do domu, w którym nie był mile widziany, musiał złapać się krawędzi ogniska. Odtąd gospodarze nie mogli mu nic zrobić. Kult Hestii miał rodowód praindoeuropejski. Jest to przypuszczalnie jedno z najstarszych bóstw europejskich. Odpowiednikiem Hestii w mitologii rzymskiej jest Westa. Hestia należała do bogów olimpijskich. Była ona najłagodniejszym z bogów i nigdy nie brała udziału w ich sporach. Nigdy nie schodziła także na Ziemię (cały czas pozostawała na Olimpie). Była najstarszą z córek i to ją, jako pierwszą, połknął Kronos. Według niektórych źródeł oddała swoje miejsce na Olimpie Dionizosowi, ponieważ chciała opiekować się świętym ogniem na Ziemi. Imieniem bogini została nazwana jedna z planetoid – (46) Hestia. Jej atrybutami była pochodnia i ognisko. Galeria Koralia ID.jpg Koralia portret.jpg Koralia koncept.jpg Meta timeline 'Agrona' Agrona - bo szukanie tylko w greckiej nudne się stało a lubię mitoloigię. Dzieki OC troszkę sie uczę. Córka bogini Brigid omg ale ona slicznie wygląda w mojej głowie o wiele ładniej niz Ljerka. Drobna, ostre rysy twarzy, lodowobłekitne oczy, liście we włosach. Zafascynowała się medycyna naturalna i stara się promować zycie eko. Osobowość Wygląd Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Historie relacji' Zainteresowania '?' Zdolności *'??' - Wystąpienia *. Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Biografia skrócona Ciekawostki *Perhaps derived from an old Celtic element agro meaning "battle, slaughter". This is possibly the name of a Brythonic goddess for whom the River Ayr in Scotland was named. Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Szlachetna - Klasyczna baśń Mitologia celtycka - zespół wierzeń wyznawanych przez plemiona celtyckie przed przyjęciem przez nie chrześcijaństwa. Podobnie jak inne ludy europejskie, przed przyjęciem chrześcijaństwa Celtowie byli ludem, którego religia miała charakter politeistyczny. Niektóre spośród składających się na ich religię mitów zostały uwiecznione przez kronikarzy, a elementy mitologii wpłynęły na nowożytną cywilizację europejską. Obecną mitologię celtycką można podzielić na trzy główne podgrupy powiązanych ze sobą wierzeń: goidelską – irlandzką, mańską i szkocką, brytańską na wyspach – walijską i kornwalijską, brytańską kontynentalną, na kontynencie europejskim Kultura celtycka (i istniejące w jej obrębie religie) nie była tak ciągła ani jednorodna jak kultura łacińska czy grecka. Według obecnej wiedzy każde z plemion zamieszkujących rozległy obszar wpływów celtyckich miało swoje bóstwa lub duchy miejsc. Bardzo niewiele spośród ponad 300 znanych bóstw było rzeczywiście czczonych. Brigid - ("triumfująca bogini") – w mitologii celtyckiej, córka Dagdy i żona Bresa. Brigid mogła być wzorem dla Pani Jeziora z legend arturiańskich. Z jej postacią często kojarzy się pierwszą opatkę Kildare, Brygidę z Irlandii, córkę króla Dubhtacha z Leinster – czasem do tego stopnia, że uważano ją również za postać wyłącznie mitologiczną, wbrew temu, iż o jej życiu istnieją zgromadzone w opactwie zapiski historyczne. Choć istnieją dowody na to że w Kildare działała bardzo zdolna przeorysza nosząca imię po celtyckiej bogini, nie wydaje się możliwe, aby była ona osobą, która w Betlejem pomagała jako akuszerka przy narodzinach Jezusa, ani że to ona, by uniknąć niechcianego małżeństwa, wyłupiła sobie oczy, po czym po włożeniu ich z powrotem na miejsce, odzyskała wzrok. Niemniej jednak świętą Brygidę uważa się za obdarzoną częścią mocy i magii, jakimi dysponować miała bogini. Niektóre jej tytuły to ""Ogień Inspiracji" - patronka poezji, "Ogień Paleniska" - patronka uzdrowicieli, bogini płodności, "Ogień Kuźni" - patronka kowali, rzemieślników i wojowników Była też boginią-patronką druidów i boginią Świętego Ognia z Kildare. W Innym Świecie, miała sad jabłoniowy. Podróżowały do niego pszczoły, aby pozyskać magiczny nektar. Kojarzono go z Avalonem. Galeria Agrona ID.jpg Meta timeline 'Ogień' Keahi - potomek bogini Pele. Rodzina tej postaci nie lubi się z mama Moany, ba. Wręcz nastawiają ich przeciwko siebie ale oni sa tym zmęczeni i nic do siebie nie mają. nie żeby się od razu przyjaźnić ale nie są wrogami. Osobowość Wygląd Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' Moana Okahai 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Historie relacji' Zainteresowania '?' Zdolności *'??' - Wystąpienia *. Portrayals Po czym ją rozpoznać? Osiągnięcia Niezapomniane cytaty Biografia skrócona Ciekawostki *Means "the fire" from Hawaiian ke, a definite article, and ahi "fire". Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Klasyczna baśń Mitologia hawajska - zespół wierzeń, mitów, legend i praktyk kultowych rdzennych Hawajczyków. Uważana jest za odmianę bardziej ogólnej mitologii polinezyjskiej lecz o unikalnym dla niej charakterze, rozwijaną od kilkanaście stuleci przed rokiem około 1800, kiedy to król Kamehameha I zjednoczył hawajskie plemiona w Królestwo Hawajów. Mitologia hawajska związana jest ściśle z religią hawajską, systemem wierzeń reprezentujących piękno i tajemnicę świętych hawajskich tradycji. Religia została oficjalnie zniesiona w XIX w., ale jest podtrzymywana przez niektórych praktyków do dnia dzisiejszego. Pele - hawajska bogini wulkanów, córka bogini Haumei i boga Kāne Milohai. Według jednej z hawajskich legend bogini przypłynęła na Hawaje z Tahiti w pirodze podarowanej przez króla rekinów. Pływała wokół wysp szukając miejsca do osiedlenia – wybrała wulkan Kīlauea. Według Hawajczyków zamieszkuje krater Halemaʻumaʻu. Galeria Keahi ID.jpg Meta timeline Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija